Delenda Est
by HermesPotter
Summary: TRADUCTION:Harry est prisonnier et Bellatrix est tombée en disgrâce. L'activation accidentelle d'un ancien héritage de Bella donne une autre chance à Harry. Cela lui donne aussi l'occasion de rencontre la jeune et énigmatique Bellatrix Black et de changer ensemble le cours de l'histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette traduction que je fais de l'histoire de Lord Silvere n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

**Prologue : La Mort de Bellatrix**

La cellule dans laquelle était assis Harry était petite, humide et en raison de l'heure tardive, sombre. C'était l'incarnation parfaite du donjon classique et si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée, Harry aurait été amusé de voir que Voldemort utilisait un tel cliché. Puis il réfléchit, ce n'était pas exactement le style du Seigneur des Ténèbres de pourvoir au confort de ses invités involontaires. Son esprit retourna à ce jour où il avait été capturé et jeté dans cette misérable cellule.

Le plan du raid au Manoir Malfoy avait été parfait – du moins en théorie. Tous leurs rapports suggéraient que les activités des Mangemorts étaient concentrées sur l'assassinat de figures gouvernementales et la chasse de l'Ordre, et donc les défenses auraient dues être minimales, surtout puisque le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas considéré comme une cible majeure. Ils espéraient pouvoir y trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, vraiment, qui pourrait les aider à défendre Voldemort ou au moins le ralentir.

Mais finalement ils avaient atterri droit dans un piège. Un piège très élaboré et bien planifié qui ne requérait qu'une seule chose : la trahison. Quelqu'un avait trahi l'Ordre et transmis les détails de leurs plans. Il y avait bien plus que quelques mangemorts pour les attendre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait fait une brève apparition.

La plupart des membres du raid étaient morts. Harry supposa que même le traitre avait été tué dans le feu de l'action. Il s'en moquait royalement. Si le traitre, qui que ce soit, savait vraiment comment était Voldemort, il l'aurait vu venir. D'un autre côté, Harry Potter, le Survivant, la Némésis de Voldemort et le meilleur espoir du monde sorcier était bien trop précieux pour être tué de suite. Non, ils l'avaient pris. Ce n'est pas sans fierté que Harry réalisa qu'il avait fallu pas moins de douze d'entre eux pour le défaire. Depuis qu'il avait terminé Poudlard, il était devenu un duelliste impressionnant mais le trop grand nombre de combattants l'avait empêché de gagner.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une petite cellule, quelque part dans l'une des cachettes de Voldemort. L'endroit ne semblait cependant pas appartenir un manoir mangemort, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils cachaient dans leurs sous-sols. Une plainte silencieuse ramena son attention vers la réalité… et vers son actuelle compagne de cellule.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange était dans cette cellule avec lui et il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait de la compagnie, il avait espéré jusqu' à ce qu'il réalise au lever du jour qui était cette personne.

Allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, il avait considéré de la tuer, mais il y avait renoncé quand d'autres mangemorts l'avaient trainée hors de la cellule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait ou pourquoi Voldemort la torturait et honnêtement il s'en moquait après tout ce qu'elle avait fait – mais ses cris pouvaient être entendus même jusqu'à sa cellule, et parfois tard dans la nuit. Cela le perturbait, c'était le cas de le dire, et il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement de la part de ses propres alliés.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau. Pourquoi les portes du monde sorcier couinaient-elle tout le temps ? Harry se le demanda un instant, trouvant après bizarre qu'il pense à ce genre de chose vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les mangemorts jetèrent sans cérémonie le corps de Bellatrix dans la cellule. Quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il fut saisi d'une curiosité morbide.

En retenant son souffle, Harry se dirigea vers là où il croyait qu'elle se trouvait, hésitant à la toucher. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, il pu l'entendre respirer. Il laissa échapper un soupir, qu'il soit de soulagement ou d'anticipation, il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était si anxieux de savoir si elle était en vie il avait fait de son mieux pour la tuer les quelques fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était si désireux d'avoir de la compagnie. Si diabolique qu'elle soit, elle était en ce moment encore plus misérable que lui. Il se sentait absurdement heureux qu'elle soit en vie, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il ne savait s'il devenait fou ou si l'isolation commençait à lui peser, mais étrangement il ressentait le besoin de parler, de tout et n'importe quoi. Le temps. Son avis sur le ministre Fudge. La couleur des sous-vêtements de Voldemort. Le plus difficile serait de briser la glace. Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? » Dès que les mots eurent franchis les lèvres d'Harry, il eut envie de se mettre une claque.

C'était la phrase la plus inappropriée de la décennie, non, du centenaire. Ce n'était pas pensé méchamment, mais une simple interrogation de sa part pour savoir comment l'une des serviteurs la plus loyale et féroce de Voldemort avait fini dans une cellule avec le Survivant et apparemment était torturée. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer la façon dont elle était traitée, non ?

Il avait entendu que des gens aimaient que leurs relations soient un peu brutales, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle même soit si tordue. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réponde, soit à cause de son identité, soit parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas et son petit gloussement le prit donc par surprise.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Potter ? »

Harry s'adossa contre le mur. Vu la façon dont sa respiration était bruyante, rauque, lourde et forcée, elle semblait avoir du mal à faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il supposa qu'il devait être douloureux pour elle de parler. « Je me demandais comme l'une des meilleurs lieutenants de Voldemort a fini ici avec moi. As-tu gagné le grand prix de la loterie des mangemorts, c'est à dire une semaine avec le charmant Harry Potter ? »

Elle rit. C'était un son qui était effrayant venant de sa gorge desséchée. « J'ai merdé Potter. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je pensais que toi, plus que quiconque, saurais comment est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Ouais, je connais ce sombre idiot. » Harry sourit, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir. « C'est pourquoi je suis surpris que tu sois encore en vie. »

Bellatrix toussa encore. « Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, je sais que Voldemort était plutôt prompt à se débarrasser des poids morts… de façon permanente. Apparemment le vieux serpent se radoucit avec l'âge. »

La femme brisée ria encore, s'interrompant par moment pour tousser. « Il est tout sauf doux, Potter. Les échecs ne sont jamais peu cher payés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La trahison cependant…on est forcé de vivre pour la regretter. »

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de lever un sourcil. Non pas que cela importe dans l'obscurité le geste ne fut pas vu par la mage noir. « Toi, trahir Voldemort ? J'ai du mal à le croire. »

« Tu peux le croire, Potter. Mais, pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu essayais de me lancer des sortilèges de la mort en pleine face devant le chaudron baveur. »

Harry se rappela la bataille. Cela s'était passé il y a quelques mois, avant que la majorité des villes sorcières ne tombent sous la coupe de Voldemort. Le chemin de traverse avait été attaqué et l'Ordre était intervenu. Harry avait été présent. C'était la bataille durant laquelle ils avaient perdu Fred et Neville. La perte de Neville avait été particulièrement dure pour eux tous, surtout que le garçon avait pris un sort qui visait Harry.

A ce moment, le Survivant avait été trop occupé par son duel avec Bellatrix, ignorant les combats autour de lui. « J'étais juste curieux pourquoi toi entre tous tu as atterri ici. » Dit-il.

« Ah. » Cette simple syllabe était pleine de sarcasme, quelque chose, que vu son état, elle n'aurait pas dû être capable de produire. « Tu es venu voir la méchante sorcière mourir, hein ? »

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête. » grogna Harry avec dédain. « Je ne suis pas exactement là par choix. »

« Je pouvais le deviner. » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. « Je veux dire que les chaines me l'ont déjà fait comprendre. »

« Et qu'en est-il de ta saineté d'esprit maintenant Lestrange ? Ta folie et tes tortures semblent ne pas te faire tant de bien. Ou peut-être, » lança Harry dramatiquement « peut-être que Voldemort essaie de te torturer pour que tu redeviennes saine d'esprit ! »

« Que racontes-tu encore Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « A ton avis, si tu peux torturer quelqu'un jusqu'à la folie, je suppose que tu peux torturer quelqu'un pour l'en sortir ? C'est comme quand on devient amnésique après un coup sur la tête, un autre coup et on retrouve sa mémoire, non ? »

Bellatrix gloussa. Etait-ce vraiment un gloussement ? Cela y ressemblait bien en tout cas. Ou peut-être était-elle en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Harry préfèrerait que ce soit la dernière solution plutôt que d'imaginer cette folle capable d'humour. Elle dit « Es-tu certain que c'est moi la folle ici, Potter ? »

« En effet. » répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. « Surtout puisque moi je n'aime pas torturer jusqu'à ce que ma victime en oublie son propre nom. »

S'il pouvait la voir, il était certain que son regard était glacial. « Ai-je l'air t'apprécier ça, Potter ? »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Tu as toujours l'air folle pour moi, donc tu devrais m'excuser pour ne pas pouvoir voir la différence. »

« Potter… » grogna Bellatrix.

« Oui, c'est mon nom, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Prends un ticket. Je crois que Voldemort veut avoir la primeur, donc tu devras passer après lui. »

Bellatrix resta silencieuse pendant une minute et Harry se demanda si elle était morte, quand un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Vu la faible lumière, il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait, mais quand le son devient plus fort, il réalisa avec choc qu'elle riait.

« Si tu étais aussi rapide avec ta baguette qu'avec ta langue Potter, » réussit-elle à dire, « le seigneur des Ténèbres serait déjà mort depuis une douzaine de fois ! »

« C'est étrange, et moi qui pensais qu'ils me gardaient ici pour ma charmante personnalité et ma beauté. »

« Tu n'es pas ton père.»

« C'est bizarre, on m'a pourtant dit le contraire. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de Bellatrix. Harry avait envie de parler, il continua donc. « Donc, tu as trahi le sombre idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? »

« Rien qui te concerne. » grogna Bellatrix.

« Okay », répondit Harry. « Comme il te plaira. » Il attendit un peu avant de parler de nouveau. « Mais, tu sais, je pensais que pour pouvoir trahir quelqu'un, il fallait d'abord être capable de penser, donc je ça veut dire que finalement tu n'es pas si folle que ça ? »

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

Harry essaya plusieurs autres tentatives pour engager la conversation, mais Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Vu le manque de lumière dans la cellule, il ne savait pas si elle était soit en train de dormir, soit inconsciente ou simplement en train de l'ignorer. Il décida que cela pouvait encore attendre jusqu'au matin. Au moins, il y aurait un peu plus de lumière pour qu'il puisse la voir.

Ce fut une longue nuit pour Harry. Il n'y avait pas de matelas, ni couverture, le sol était dur et il était enchainé. En conséquence, il fut incapable de dormir plus d'une demi-heure avant de se réveiller avec des crampes. Selon Harry, Bellatrix n'avait pas bougé, ne s'était ni même tournée. Il commença à se demander si elle était morte, ou si elle était simplement habituée à dormir dans de telles conditions. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons.

Le soleil finit enfin par se lever et révéla à Harry que Bellatrix était réveillée, même si elle ne répondait pas. « Bonjour », dit Harry. « Je suppose qu'ils ne servent pas le petit-déjeuner au lit ? »

Les yeux de Bellatrix se posèrent sur Harry cependant sa seule réponse fut un soupir.

Harry sourit. « Car tu sais, vu ce que je paye pour être ici, je m'attends au moins à avoir un petit-déjeuner. Sans mentionner un bonne tasse de café. Et peut-être le journal aussi. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il haussa les épaules et se pencha contre le mur, ses chaines au poignet clinquant ensembles. « Tu sais, j'essaie d'être sympa là. Je pourrais essayer de te tuer… »

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Tu me détestes. Je te déteste. Si je pouvais me déplacer je te trancherai la gorge Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Nous sommes coincés ici. Te tuer ne va pas me faire sortir d'ici. Qu'importe ce que tu croies, tu n'es pas suffisamment importante pour que je fasse passer ton assassinat avant mon évasion. »

« Et moi qui croyais que me tuer était le rêve de ta vie. » murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Tu as vraiment raté ta carrière. » répliqua Harry. « Tu aurais dû être comédienne. »

« Ça, c'est ton job Potter. »

« Peut-être. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close.

« Que se passe-t-il d'intéressant dans ta petite tête, Potter ? »

« Depuis quand utilises-tu de si longs mots ? »

« Je les utilise tout le temps, juste pas quand tu es dans le coin. Je ne voudrais pas faire griller ton petit cerveau. »

« Ce petit cerveau que j'ai a fait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a réussi à faire, tu sais. » Sourit Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce ? Etre l'homme le plus stupide du monde ? »

« Emmerder royalement Voldemort. »

« Tu sais, les gens normaux appellent ça de l'idiotie. »

« J'appelle ça lutter pour la liberté. »

Bellatrix renifla avec dédain. « Un combat que tu as perdu, Potter. Reviens à la réalité, tu es nul à ça. »

« Non », répondit Harry, son regard se durcissant. « Le monde magie perd cette guerre. Ils sont ceux qui se cachent derrière d'autres, oubliant d'être loyaux pour gagner un jour de plus sur cette terre. »

« Et tu combats pour ces idiots ? »

« Je combats pour moi-même. Voldemort est après moi, donc je combats à mon tour. »

« La guerre est finie, tu sais. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Bellatrix soupira et prit quelques secondes pour répondre. « L'ordre du Phoenix est détruit. Le ministre aussi, les aurors en fuite. Vous avez perdu. Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura trouvé les derniers survivants, il reviendra pour t'achever. Il est en train de les chasser et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il les trouve. Quand il reviendra, nous serons tous les deux morts. »

Harry se figea. Une partie de lui criait qu'elle mentait, que l'Ordre n'avait pas pu être détruit aussi vite. C'était impossible. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour être capturés, ils étaient trop bien sécurisés, trop dispersés pour que les forces de Voldemort puissent les briser. A moins… une réalisation frappa violemment Harry. A moins que le traitre ai donné plus qu'une information à Voldemort. Il essaya de penser un instant qu'elle pensait, mais rejeta rapidement cette idée. Ici, vu leur situation, elle n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir.

Il s'affaissa dans un coin de la cellule pour digérer la défaite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter ses accusations mais se retrouva incapable de prononcer un son. La guerre était finie. L'ordre avait disparu. Il allait mourir. Il se répéta encore et encore ses trois phrases en boucle.

Il fut perdu dans ses pensées pendant le reste de la matinée. Les jours passèrent ensuite, dans une sorte de routine. Chaque après-midi ou soir – il avait du mal à dire exactement quelle heure il était – un groupe de mangemorts venait, la prenait et la ramenait tard dans la nuit. Du peu des remarques qu'ils lui envoyaient, il sut que Bellatrix avait dit vrai. La guerre était finie. Voldemort était quelque part, chassant les restes de l'Ordre.

Après que ce cycle se soit répété pendant plusieurs jours, Harry découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant. Dès que Bellatrix revenait de ses séances de torture, si elle était toujours consciente, elle était relativement saine, se jetant à corps perdu dans leurs joutes verbales. Il en arriva même à apprécier un peu leurs conversations, enfin, autant que c'était possible pour deux personnes en sursis. Cependant, quand le matin venait, elle devenait de plus en plus silencieuse et ne parlait que rarement. Ce fort contraste l'étonnait. Il avait entendu quelques choses sur elle, sur comment elle avait été quand elle était plus jeune. Une langue agile et baguette rapide. C'était ce que lui avait dit un jour Flitwick – voilà comment elle avait été dans sa jeunesse.

Il se demandait comment elle était devenue mangemort alors que sa sœur, non. Etait-elle donc si tordue ? Avait-elle toujours apprécié torturer d'autres personnes ? C'était une curiosité morbide, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre de mourir. Après quelques jours, c'était la seule chose qui le préoccupait, après avoir admis qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper sans aide. Il essaya de l'interroger à plusieurs reprises, la nuit et dans la matinée. Elle ne répondait jamais à ses questions.

Cette routine familière cessa un jour. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps avait passé, mais si l'eau et la nourriture – un bol de liquide qu'il croyait être de l'eau et un morceau de pain rassis - arrivaient bien une fois par jour, cela signifiait qu'il avait été capturé depuis une semaine. Les mangemorts vinrent et prirent Bellatrix tôt dans la matinée. Ils ne revinrent que très tôt le lendemain. Au moment où ils jetèrent son corps dans la cellule Harry sut que quelque chose clochait.

Elle ne bougeait plus.

Harry se déplaça et la roula sur le dos. Ses yeux violets étaient absents et sa respiration était courte et saccadée. Elle toussa quelque fois et quand elle le fit, sa main montra des traces de sang. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, il l'adossa proprement contre le mur.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour regagner sa respiration. « Potter… c'est toi ? »

« Je suis là. »

« Retourne-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Retourne toi. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de cette requête, mais lui obéit. Il entendit des froissements derrière lui et ne se retourna que quand ce bruit s'arrêta. Elle était en train de reboutonner ce qui restait de sa veste mais ce qui attira ses yeux ce fut l'objet qui se trouvait maintenant dans sa main gauche.

Il s'agissait d'une épingle à cheveux exquisément sculptée d'une dizaine de centimètres et semblant être faite d'une sorte de cristal noir. La pointe avait l'air très aiguisée et brilla dans la faible lumière de la cellule. L'aiguille s'élargissait vers son haut et se terminait en une pierre d'onyx de la taille d'une larme et sur laquelle se trouvaient de minuscules diamants aussi noirs que le reste du bijou. Il cligna des yeux de surprise ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était supposée avoir sur elle selon lui.

Bellatrix finit de remettre sa chemise, laissant les deux derniers boutons ouverts, ses doigts n'arrivant plus à bien bouger. Elle regarda le bijou dans ses mains, le regard absent. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle tourna lentement sa tête et lui tendit la main, offrant ainsi l'épingle à Harry. »

« Je n'ai que faire des babioles Bella », commenta-t-il sèchement.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie Potter, arrête d'être un con et ferme là. » Les mots n'étaient pas prononcés avec son habituel venin.

« D'accord mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu me donnes un bijou. Ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. »

« C'est un héritage la famille Black. » répondit-elle lentement. « Quand j'étais jeune, je l'ai trouvé dans la voute familiale. Il est supposé être maudit. Personne n'est vraiment sûr et sa vraie utilisation a été perdue il y a plusieurs siècles. »

« Il semblerait sa vraie utilisation est de tenir des cheveux selon moi, » répondit Harry.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer et d'écouter, Potter. » Bellatrix s'effondra un peu plus contre le mur, son sang s'écoulant un peu plus sur sa tunique. « Quand j'étais… jeune et idiote, je pensais que je pourrais l'utiliser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Pourquoi par Merlin ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ! »

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça faisait espèce d'idiot ! » siffla Bellatrix. C'était le volume maximum qu'elle pouvait atteindre vu sa condition. « Maintenant tais toi et écoute. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de revenir. L'Ordre a été éradiqué. Ce soir il va revenir et nous allons tous deux mourir. C'est pourquoi ils m'ont pris pour toute une journée – c'était leur dernière chance de _jouer_ avec moi. Prends le. »

Il ferma sa main avec précaution sur l'épingle, remarquant comme le cristal semblait froid dans sa paume. « Et maintenant ? Que doit-il se passer ? »

« Maintenant tu le prends et tu me tues. »

« Quoi ! Tu es folle ? Non attends, je le retire, je _sais_ que tu es folle mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais _si _folle ! »

Elle le regarda avec un regard vide. « Nous serons tous les deux torturés jusqu'à la folie comme pour les Londubat. Puis nous serons guéris pour être mieux torturés ensuite. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je préfère mourir maintenant. »

« Tu ne ressembles pas à Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Bellatrix Lestrange est morte. Elle est morte il y a longtemps. Appelle ça justice, pitié ou vengeance, je m'en fous. Mais mets un terme à ma souffrance. Si tu veux, tu peux me suivre ensuite ou tenter ta chance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry tint l'épingle comme si c'était une dague et la regarda. Il aurait donné n'importé quoi pour cette chance il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant cela sonnait si… faux. Logiquement, il savait qu'ils seraient morts dès que Voldemort serait de retour et ainsi sa demande était raisonnable. Pour tous les deux. Mais une part de lui n'arrivait à concilier le suicide avec le désir de vivre, avec la force de se battre qui l'avait toujours accompagné durant cette guerre.

Bellatrix vit son hésitation dans ses yeux mais elle était décidée. En ce qui la concernait, il était temps de mourir. Elle se pencha vers Harry, attrapa son bras tenant l'épingle et l'amena sur elle.

L'épingle traversa sa poitrine et transperça son cœur. C'était le seul endroit plausible qui aurait pu expliquer la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Après quelques secondes Harry réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et il cria et sauta en arrière, regardant comment elle s'effondrait sur le sol, mourant avec l'épingle à cheveux dans la poitrine.

« Je suppose… j'ai juste suivi le mouvement. » murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta question… pourquoi j'ai servi Voldemort. » Bellatrix sourit, sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, son visage marqué par la douleur montrait une sérénité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et ses yeux brillaient de paix et de soulagement. Elle soupira et arrêta de respirer.

Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de son sang. Harry commença à se sentir mal et s'effondra à genoux à côté d'elle. Il semblait qu'il entendait les pas de ses geôliers venant vers la cellule, mais le son semblait si sourd et indistinct. La pièce commença à tourner et Harry ferma les yeux. Un frisson traversa son corps et à cet instant son malaise cessa.

Harry avait peur que s'il le levait, son malaise reviendrait il se leva donc à l'aveugle et se dirigea vers le mur pour qu'il le supporte. Bizarrement le mur semblait un peu plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

Après avoir récupéré son souffle, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il fut choqué, une version adolescente de Bellatrix était devant lui. On la reconnaissait facilement avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux perçants et violets et son air arrogant. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Ses robes étaient immaculées, son visage propre et comme neuf et elle avait une baguette, pointée vers le cœur d'Harry.

« Qui es-tu et comment es-tu entré ici ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix pleine de colère et de peur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cette traduction de l'histoire de Lord Silvere n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales

Reviews: Bonsoir à tous! Je reviens enfin avec ce second chapitre! Je suis désolé de ce retard pour la publication mais la fac m'a demandé beaucoup beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et je viens enfin de terminer tous mes devoirs :) Donc bonne année et bonne lecture! Et surtout, merci pour ces reviews encourageantes!

**Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'Harry Ashworth**

« Qui-es-tu et comment es-tu entré ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda avec surprise. Devant lui se tenait une jeune, une _très_ jeune version de la femme qui venait de se suicider devant lui. Les yeux violets le transperçaient en un regard qui l'aurait laissé incapable de penser rationnellement quand il était plus jeune et elle leva sa baguette sur lui alors que sa magie menaçait d'exploser. Sa position de duel était bonne, meilleure que ce qu'il aurait pensé de la part d'une sorcière adolescente, mais après tout, il s'agissait de la Bellatrix qui deviendrait un jour l'une des sorcières les plus craintes de son temps.

C'était un étrange concept. _Son temps._ Cela signifiait-il qu'il était dans le passé ? Vu son apparence, c'était vraisemblablement le cas, car _il _était sûr de ne pas se sentir plus jeune. Par réflexe il essaya d'attraper sa propre baguette avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait plus. _Oh, oh_, pensa-t-il.

« J'ai _dit_ », répéta-t-elle lentement, dangereusement, « _qui_ es-tu et _comment _as-tu atterri ici _?_

« Je ne sais pas ? » dit-il, sortant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« _Pulsus _! »

Entravé dans ses mouvements par les lourdes chaines, Harry fut incapable d'éviter et se prit le maléfice de bannissement en pleine poitrine. Il vola dans les airs, grimaçant de douleur quand il atterrit dans une pile de livre. Une part de son esprit remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule, ce qui était une bonne chose… il changea presque d'avis quand il eut à peine le temps de rouler pour éviter plusieurs sortilèges qui explosèrent là où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

« Ecoute, peut-on en parler ? » commença-t-il, et il reçut en réponse un sortilège de matraque dans son épaule gauche. Il sentit et entendit son épaule se disloquer quand il tomba sous la force du coup. _Apparemment pas_ pensa-t-il tout en évitant un autre sort en atterrissant sur sa bonne épaule. Regardant autour, il réalisa qu'il était dans une voute qui ressemblait énormément à la voute Black de Gringotts. La pièce était remplie d'armoires et de meubles. Il se cacha rapidement derrière l'un d'eux.

« Qui que tu sois, tu viens de faire une _grosse_ erreur ! » cria Bellatrix. « _Reducto _! »

Le sort assourdissant fit exploser l'armoire derrière laquelle Harry se cachait et il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour protéger son visage des bouts de bois qui volèrent dans le souffle. La force de l'explosion l'envoya quand même une nouvelle fois par terre.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme et il essaya de se relever. Son corps déjà blessé par sa capture, sous-alimenté et déshydraté lui faisait mal. Son dos le brûlait à cause des copeaux de bois qui l'avaient transpercés ainsi qu'à cause de sa chute par terre et son bras gauche pendait misérablement. Des pas résonnèrent dans la voute quand elle s'approcha de lui et il sut qu'à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose et ce, _maintenant_, il était mort.

Les doigts de sa main droite trouvèrent un morceau de bois. Il l'attrapa et se retourna pour l'affronter. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il réalisa qu'il tenait une baguette dans sa main alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Elle, était debout au dessus de lui, sa baguette dirigée vers sa gorge. Lui était allongé sur le sol et une fine baguette noire et argentée pointait son cœur à elle.

« Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser », déclara-t-elle avec dédain, une fois qu'elle se remit de sa surprise.

« Nous verrons bien, » murmura-t-il espérant qu'elle se ferait avoir par son bluff. Il se souvenait parfaite de l'avertissement d'Ollivander sur le fait de ne jamais utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Incar_ » commença-t-elle

Harry ferma ses yeux, pria et espéra que pour une fois il aurait de la chance en utilisant la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Impedimenta _! »

Une soudaine chaleur le traversa quand il jeta le sort, c'était une sensation similaire à celle qu'il avait senti avec sa première baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix et un jet de lumière rouge jaillit du bout de la baguette. Le sortilège d'entravement ne fonctionna pas comme prévu puisque Bellatrix annula son propre sort et produisit un bouclier mais cela lui donna le temps de rouler ailleurs et de se cacher derrière un autre meuble. Il murmura un rapide sort de métamorphose sur les chaines à ses poignets et chevilles, les transformant en papier. Il les déchira puis ramena son attention sur son adversaire.

« Maudit sois-tu. » l'entendit-il jurer. Cela le fit sourire. S'il y avait une leçon qu'il avait appris à la dure durant la guerre, c'était que se moquer de son adversaire dans une situation pareille était la pire chose à faire. Cela dévoilait généralement sa position et frustration – des choses que l'ennemi pouvait facilement exploiter. Il retint sa respiration, écoutant ses pas et attendit le meilleur moment.

_Là_ pensa-t-il. Sortant de sa cachette, il leva sa baguette. « _Expelliarmus ! Compescor !_ »

Les deux sortilèges la touchèrent successivement, plus vite que sa faculté de réaction. Le sort de désarmement la repoussa contre le mur et sa baguette atterrit quelque part dans la voute. Le sortilège d'entravement la retint contre une colonne de marbre avec une force invisible, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de s'en défaire.

Murmurant un rapide _merci _à la puissance Supérieure qui l'avait écouté et avait fait fonctionner la baguette, il s'avança, en profita pour ramasser sa baguette et s'arrêta à un bras d'elle.

« Maintenant, pourrions-nous reprendre depuis le début ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude. Il était fatigué, il était blessé, il avait faim et soif et il n'était d'humeur à s'occuper de quelqu'un.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » renifla-t-elle. « Tu es celui qui est apparu de nulle part et m'as attaqué ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! » protesta-t-elle. « Si tu te souviens, j'ai dit 'je ne sais pas' et toi tu m'as envoyé un sort qui m'a propulsé sur ces livres là-bas ». Il montra la direction à Bellatrix. « Et au fait, ça fait mal ! »

« Bien » rétorqua-t-elle. « Cela t'apprendra à ne pas attaquer Bellatrix Black ! »

« Black… ? » s'étonna-t-il un instant, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas encore épousé Rodolphus Lestrange. « Ecoute, peut-on recommencer ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant.

« Non. »

« Quoi ! Par Merlin, pourquoi pas ?! »

« Parce que, espèce d'idiot, je suis attachée à un mur, désarmée, et sans défense ! Qu'est supposée faire une fille dans une telle situation ? »

Harry considéra un instant ses options. Il pouvait la libérer… mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser la chance de reprendre sa baguette et de recommencer la bataille précédente. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne tirerait rien d'autre. Il soupira. Pourquoi les choses ne pourraient-elles pas être simples pour une fois. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir un signe divin qui lui dirait quoi faire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien.

Puis ses yeux trouvèrent un objet familier. Une épingle à cheveux en onyx noir d'une dizaine de centimètre qui luisait dans la voute. « Où as-tu eu ça. » demanda-t-il, le bougeant avec son pied. Après ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, - pour lui en tout cas – il n'allait pas le toucher.

« C'est pas tes affaires ! »

_Ca ressemble bien à Bella, ça_, pensa Harry avec résignation. Il décida d'utiliser une autre approche. Si elle ne répondait pas à ses questions polies, peut-être qu'elle réagirait mieux si il la menaçait. Non pas qu'il mettrait vraiment ses menaces à exécution, mais avait réalisé que parfois la menace pouvait être efficace, même si elle lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

« Ecoute, ta situation n'est pas idéale pour l'instant, » commença-t-il.

« Ca alors, c'est Monsieur-j'ai-une-épaule-démise-et-j'ai-du-mal-à-marcher qui dit ça, » répliqua-t-elle avec défi.

« Au moins, moi je tiens une baguette. Et si j'ai réussi à te battre dans _cette_ situation, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que je serais capable de faire si j'étais guéri, » lâcha-t-il en approchant dangereusement sa baguette vers sa gorge. « J'ai eu une mauvaise, une _très_ mauvaise journée, donc je te suggère de ne pas m'énerver. Maintenant, qu'as-tu fait avec cette épingle et où l'as-tu eu ? »

Une courte culpabilité traversa son regard avant qu'elle ne réaffiche une indifférence neutre. « Je l'ai trouvée dans la voute. »

« Et ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

« J'y ai jeté quelques sorts. Juste pour voir ce que ça faisait. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien ! » répliqua Bellatrix avec dédain, mais on sentait aussi de la frustration dans sa voix. « Cela n'a rien fait ! Rien du tout ! »

Harry soupira de frustration. « Et tu ne m'as jamais vu avant? »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas demandé qui tu es, espèce d'idiot sans cervelle ! »

« Je déteste te parler. » C'était vraiment le cas. Sa langue était tout aussi rapide que sa baguette. Comme Flitwick lui avait dit.

« Le sentiment est réciproque, je te l'assure. »

« Réponds juste à la question. »

« Mais je viens de le faire espèce de troll! »

Harry fit une pause, réalisant qu'elle venait en fait de répondre à sa question. « Oh » dit-il avec embarras.

« Ecoute, » soupira Bellatrix, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa colère. « Je voulais juste savoir ce que faisait ce foutu truc, donc j'ai jeté quelques sorts de détection magique. Puis, un moment je le tenais, et boom, tu étais là. »

Harry se figea et recula, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce qu'il savait déjà. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour arriver à au moins une conclusion. Ici, devant lui, se tenait une jeune Bellatrix Black, vierge de cette folie qui la définirait plus tard. Elle était également toujours une Black ce qui signifiait que Lestrange n'était toujours pas entré dans la partie et même si elle avait montré quelques prouesses, elle n'était pas encore aussi bonne duelliste qu'elle l'avait été avec Voldemort. _Non, ce n'est pas possible_… pensa-t-il.

« Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement.

« Le vingt décembre. » lui dit-il, de plus en plus intriguée.

« Année ? »

L'expression irritée de Bellatrix revint, montrant qu'elle croyait qu'il n'était pas bien brillant, mais elle répondit quand-même. « 1975. »

La mâchoire d'Harry bougea pendant quelques secondes, il était incapable de produire un son cohérent. Il se sentait comme frappé par la foudre, les mots n'arrivaient à sortir. _Il n'existe aucun mot pouvant décrire la merde dans laquelle je suis_, pensa-t-il distraitement. _Rogue avait raison, je me fourre toujours dans des situations compliquées._

« Bien… » Commença-t-il. « Cela explique là… ou plutôt, _quand_ je suis arrivé et pourquoi tu étais là. »

« Peux-tu élaborer ? Il s'agit de toute façon de _mon_ épingle et tu es dans _ma_ voute. En fait, tu ferais bien de me laisser partir en premier avant que je décide que j'ai été suffisamment gentille et que je propulse tes fesses au siècle prochain ! »

Il sourit. Elle n'était pas en position de force mais il pouvait voir la lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux tellement si similaire à celle d'Hermione quand elle tombait sur une énigme qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais elle au moins ne tenterait pas d'approche agressive avant d'avoir eu une explication. Il annula son sort et l'aida à se relever. Elle attrapa l'épingle et la serra contre elle, puis, elle tendit une main pour sa baguette. Il se demanda un instant si c'était nécessaire avant de hausser les épaules et de la lui redonner.

« Cette…chose, » expliqua-t-il, « Je ne sais pas si son but était de faire ça ou si c'est la combinaison de sorts que tu y jetée, mais cela m'a renvoyé dans le temps. Je l'ai déjà vu… juste avant d'arriver ici. C'était dans vingt-cinq ans dans le futur. »

« Tu es fou. »

Il gloussa, c'était _elle_, la sorcière la plus folle du siècle qui disait qu'il était fou. Puis quand il continua à rire, l'expression sur son visage passa de l'amusement et de l'irritation à une grande surprise. »

« Tu ne plaisantes pas, » haleta-t-elle.

« Non », Harry secoua la tête. Il la regarda brièvement, vérifiant qu'elle n'allait pas lui jeter de sorts quand il aurait le dos tourné puis marcha vers le mur. Elle se déplaça avec précaution mais il ne lui prêta pas attention quand il reposa son épaule démise contre le mur. _Ça va faire un mal de chien_, pensa-t-il, avant de jeter son corps contre le mur, contre son épaule endommagée. Il avait dû le faire quelques fois dans le passé et jamais cela n'avait été plaisant ; il lâcha un bref cri de douleur quand son épaule se replaça correctement dans un bruit fort et sec.

Quand il se retourna et vit Bellatrix le regardant, sa bouche grande ouverte, un air de choc et de dégoût sur le visage. « C'est…c'est dégoutant. «

« Ça fonctionne » contra-t-il en faisant rouler son épaule gauche et tandis que la douleur disparaissait.

« Donc… », Dit-elle lentement en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle allait dire. « Tu viens de vingt-cinq ans dans le futur ? »

« A quelques mois près, oui. »

« Tu n'avais pas prévu ce voyage ? »

Il sourit. « Qu'est-ce-qui m'a vendu ? Le fait que je ne savais pas où j'étais ? »

« Le fait que tu sois dans la voute de la famille Black, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? » Marmonna-t-il. « C'est toujours idiot _ceci_, imbécile_ cela_… »

Elle choisit d'ignorer ses bredouillements et continua avec un sourire de son cru. « Il semblerait que voyager dans le passé t'ait rendu service. Tu devrais me remercier. »

« Tu n'as rien fait, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai fait plusieurs essais pour l'activer. L'un d'eux a dû fonctionner. » Elle était excitée, même si elle essayait de le cacher. « C'est incroyable, je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça faisait, les textes ne disaient rien de spécifique… »

Il cilla, elle lui rappelait de nouveau Hermione, puis il chassa ces pensées. « Tu as dit que tu n'y avais à peine touché ! »

« J'ai menti. » _Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il, il aurait dû s'y attendre de sa part. Cela l'embêta. « Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Tu m'avais désarmé quand j'étais à ta merci et tu étais en colère ! Tu aurais pu être un fou prêt à me tuer si je ne répondais pas ce que tu voulais entendre ! Tu peux toujours être un fou qui va me tuer de toute façon ! Je veux dire, regarde tout ce sang sur tes mains ! »

« Je ne suis pas… » Harry regarda ses mains, se souvenant soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Il combattit le besoin urgent de vomir et secoua sa baguette pour nettoyer le sang de ses mains. Il avait déjà vu des cadavres avant, mais curieusement le suicide de Bella l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre… peut-être que c'était l'expression de supplication dans ses yeux, lui demandant de mettre un terme à sa souffrance ou peut-être que c'était le fait que sa mort, avec l'instrument de sa défaite dans ses mains à lui, était si … personnelle. Bien, bien plus personnelle qu'avec un sort.

« Et bien, si tu ne l'es pas, dis-moi enfin qui tu es, » demanda-t-elle, levant de nouveau sa baguette vers lui. « Surtout puisque tu sembles savoir qui je suis. »

« Pas encore » marmonna-t-il, levant sa propre baguette pour se défendre alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de son passé, futur, de sa mort. Vu qu'elle ne faisait rien, il cilla et la regarda. « Quoi ? »

« C'est… c'est une baguette de Black, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui, je m'en serais douté puisque je l'ai trouvée dans cette voute », dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Qui es-tu ? » Dit-elle presque avec révérence. « Les baguettes Black sont liées à notre famille ; Personne ne peut y toucher sans subir de graves dégâts. »

Harry soupira. « Ecoute, on est parti sur le mauvais pied. Pour ton information, des choses importantes se sont passées avec cette épingle dans le futur. Ce que tu as fait avec n'a sans doute peu de liens avec mon arrivée. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal, donc pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas recommencer depuis le début ? » Proposa-t-il en tendant sa main

Montrant un rare sang froid, elle s'avança et lui serra la main. « Très bien. Je suis Bellatrix Black. »

« Je suis… » il réalisa soudain qu'ayant vraiment voyagé dans le temps, ce serait une très, très mauvaise chose s'il révélait son vrai nom. Il venait déjà de violer la première règle du voyage dans le temps qu'il avait appris en troisième année. « Je suis… quelqu'un, » dit-il finalement. « Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne chose si je te disais à toi ou à quelqu'un d'autre mon vrai nom. Cela changerait complètement le futur. »_ Encore plus que maintenant_, ajouta-t-il en silence.

« Si tu viens de vingt-cinq ans dans le futur alors tu n'est pas encore assez âgé pour être né ici, » lui répondit-elle après l'avoir regardé un moment. Son regard lui donnait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande chez un boucher. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un te voyait, entendait ton nom et en viendrait automatiquement à la conclusion que tu es leur fils qui naitra dans quelques années. »

Harry soupira. « C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je préfèrerai ne pas dire mon nom. »

« Bien, je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler sans cesse _idiot. _On finirait par confondre avec tous les imbéciles qui sont à l'école. »

« Tue moi maintenant, » murmura Harry, la tête ailleurs.

« Je peux le faire. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça littéralement ! »

Bellatrix se figea. « Ecoute, donne moi juste ton prénom. Si tu veux, nous t'inventerons un nom si ce qui t'inquiète tant. »

« D'accord, » soupira Harry de défaite. « C'est Harry. »

« Bien, donc… Harry Black ? » Ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction avec sa déduction.

Il ria. « Non en fait. Comment, par Merlin, es tu arrivée à _cette_ conclusion ? »

Elle montra sa baguette. « Comme je l'ai dit, ces baguettes de nos ancêtres sont accordées à notre famille. Si tu n'étais pas un Black, celle-ci t'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Sans mentionner que tu as traversé les défenses de notre voute. »

« C'est une remarque pertinente, » concéda Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait été désigné comme héritier de Sirius pour la fortune et le nom des Black après sa mort. Apparemment la magie qui le liait à la famille avait traversé le temps puisque la voute l'avait reconnu, ainsi que la baguette. Il espérait que ce serait aussi de bonne augure pour d'autres problèmes. « Mais tu as faux. Je ne suis pas un Black. » Il se demanda s'il devait lui dire ou non qu'il avait hérité du titre.

« Alors comment ? »

« J'ai hérité du nom quand le dernier Black est mort. »

Bellatrix cilla de surpris. « Wow. Tata a dû déshériter pas mal de personne dans ce cas. »

« Quelque chose comme ça » répondit Harry, se souvenant de l'affreux portrait de la mère de Sirius. « Ecoute, je dois décider quoi faire maintenant. Il n'y a aucun intérêt pour moi à essayer de retourner dans le futur mais je ne peux pas me pavaner ici avec ma véritable identité. »

« Je te l'ai dit, si tu veux on peut t'inventer un nom, » proposa-t-elle. « Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas retourner dans le futur ? Je suis sûr que nous pouvons essayer de faire fonctionner l'épingle de nouveau. »

_Nous_, pensa-t-il avec amusement. C'est une tournure de phrase intéressante, comme si elle partait du principe qu'ils étaient des partenaires. Une part de lui était révulsée à l'idée de s'allier avec Bellatrix, considérant les horreurs qu'elle avait commises dans le futur. Ou commettrait. Il se frotta les tempes. Penser au voyage dans le temps lui donnait un mal de tête. « Ecoute, » dit-il, « Le futur n'est pas un bon endroit pour l'instant. Il y a des choses que je dois essayer de faire ici pour améliorer la vie des gens dans le futur. Et il n'y a pas de _nous_.

« C'est mon épingle, mon sortilège. »

« Et je ne pense que tu avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec mon arrivée ici. »

« Selon toi, c'est l'épingle qui l'a fait, donc mon futur moi a sans doute quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

« Ecoute, laisse-moi tranquille, okay ! »

« Non! Sais tu ce que je pourrais faire avec ce type de magie à _ma_ disposition ? »

Harry frissonna. « Finalement, donne moi cette foutu épingle. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Hors de question ! »

Harry ressentit une forte envie de la tuer…_encore_, mais décida de la repousser et commença à examiner ses options. Il était dans le passé, un passé dont il ne savait rien. Il n'avait pas de contacts, pas de parents, pas d'amis et pas d'argent. Dumbledore ne savait même pas qui il était et à moins qu'il ne révèle lui-même son identité au directeur, il ne pourrait rien faire. Et même s'il le faisait, il était certain que personne ne le croirait. Non, il avait besoin d'aide, au moins de quelqu'un._ Mais Bellatrix ?_ pensa-t-il.

Elle pensait, elle aussi et trouva une solution avant lui. « Donc….Tu es l'héritier Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Le seul héritier ? »

« Le seul et l'unique. »

« Très bien, » commença t-elle, « dans ce cas, pourquoi ne prends tu pas quelques uns de ces gallions et essaies de partir de la voute avec. En fait oublie. Prends cette baguette et essaie de quitter la voute avec. »

Harry réalisa ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait une preuve. Il serra la baguette dans sa main et la leva pour qu'elle puisse la voir et s'avança à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il la toucha, elle s'ouvrit vers un tunnel souterrain. Un gobelin dans un uniforme de Gringotts leva un sourcil inexistant sur lui. Il sourit, le salua et retourna dans la voute.

« Heureuse ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Excellent », sourit-t-elle ce qui le surprit. Il cilla quand il réalisa qu'elle avait en fait un beau sourire. Dans le futur, il y avait toujours une trace de cruauté, de désir d'infliger de la douleur et de la folie dans chacune de ses expressions, mais qui n'existait pas là. « Je vais te proposer un deal », offrit-elle. « Tu vas prendre plusieurs milliers de gallions dans des sacs et les prendre pour moi et je t'aiderai. »

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? demanda-t-il avec perplexité. « Je veux dire que tu _es_ là aussi. »

« Je ne suis là que pour _ça_, » dit-elle en montrant l'épingle. « Mon grand-père me l'a laissé. Et puis je n'ai 'pas l'âge' pour prendre de l'argent sans la supervision du chef de la famille Black. » Avec un rictus, elle ajouta, « qui est toi-même. »

« Donc laisse moi résumer, » grogna Harry, essayant de retenir un gloussement. « Tu veux mon aide pour voler la voute des Black et en retour tu m'aideras à faire quoi en fait ? »

Elle sembla hésitante à définir exactement ce qu'elle lui offrirait. « Je t'aiderai à te remettre sur tes pieds. Tu peux prendre une partie de cet argent et je t'aiderai à trouver un job. Je collaborerai avec toi sur ce que tu veux et je mettrai en contact avec ceux qui t'aideront pour une nouvelle identité – mais il te faudra de l'argent. Ces papiers ne sont pas donnés. _Mais_, » continua-t-elle, « Je veux aussi connaître ce que tu découvres sur la magie de cette chose. » Elle montra l'épingle dans sa main.

Harry la regarda un moment, vérifiant brièvement son esprit avec son peu de légilimancie. Il eut quelques secondes avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'il faisait, mais ce fut suffisant pour déterminer que son offre était honnête et qu'elle comptait tenir sa part du marché – pour l'instant du moins.

« Ce n'est pas très poli, » dit-elle avec colère.

« Je devais savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance, » répliqua-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'elle baisse le regard. « D'accord, » lui dit-elle. « Mais si tu le refais, je t'arrache les poumons, compris ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, Black. »

« Donc qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant délibérément sa pique.

Il soupira tout en vérifiant ses options. « Très bien »

« Excellent ! » intervint Bellatrix avec gaieté, attrapant un sac et le lui tendant. « Remplis-le. »

Se sentant un peu coupable, Harry remplit le sac de plusieurs milliers de gallions. Sans un mot, elle conjura un autre sac pour Harry, et il le remplit à nouveau d'une quantité considérable d'or. « Sortons d'ici, » dit Harry dès qu'il eut fini.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, » répliqua Bellatrix en réduisant son sac et en le mettant dans une des poches de sa robe. Elle prit ensuite l'épingle et arrangea ses cheveux pour pouvoir le porter, puis elle hocha la tête vers la nouvelle baguette d'Harry. « Tu peux la prendre aussi, mais les gobelins ne poseront pas de questions s'ils te voient la porter. »

Harry regarda la baguette qu'il avait utilisée pour se défendre. La baguette ressemblait à du frêne noir, avec un soupçon d'argent mais il ne savait pas quel était le cœur de la baguette. Il s'en moquait un peu, du moment qu'elle fonctionnait. « Tu as raison, » dit-il en la mettant dans sa poche.

Ils quittèrent la voute, bien plus riches qu'avant et montèrent dans le wagon. Heureusement le gobelin ne posa pas de questions quant à sa soudaine apparition, surtout pas après qu'il lui ait donné un gallion dans la main.

Ils furent bientôt devant Gringotts, Bellatrix se tourna vers lui avec un sourire suffisant et triomphant. « Ce fut une affaire rondement menée ! »

« Si tu le dis, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Bon, maintenant nous devons te trouver un nom, si tu ne veux vraiment pas révéler ton vrai nom. »

« Smith ? Peut-être Jones ? » proposa Harry.

Bellatrix renifla de dédain. « Oh s'il te plait. Où est ta créativité ? Si je dois être reliée à toi, tu vas avoir besoin d'un nom bien plus distingué. Un nom de sang-pur. » Elle le regarda d'un œil critique. « Tu es un sang-pur, non ? »

Harry se figea, se demandant comment il allait répondre. « Oui, autant que je saches, » répondit-il lentement. Techniquement c'était un mensonge. Les Potter étaient une vielle famille de sang pur et même si Lily Evans, sa mère avait été une née-de-moldue, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le reste de sa famille. Son mensonge était un peu bancal mais cela suffirait pour l'instant.

« Autant que tu saches ? » répéta Bellatrix.

« Quoi, tu as quelque chose contre les nés-de-moldus ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit-elle en haussant des épaules, « mais beaucoup de personnes oui. »

« Je vois. Je ne pourrais pas dire que je suis un lointain parent des Black ? »

Bellatrix secoua la tête. « Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Tata a cette tapisserie à Square Grimmaud. Tu serais démasqué dès que tu ouvrirais la bouche. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, passant en revue tous les noms de sang-pur qu'il connaissait.

« Je l'ai : Harry Ashworth, » annonça Bellatrix. « Je peux réussir à travailler avec ça. »

« Ashworth ? » demanda Harry. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Ouais, on peut y arriver, » lui dit Bellatrix. « Il était fréquent d'en trouver en Angleterre, mais ils ont émigré en Australie et en Nouvelle Zélande. Il y a suffisamment là-bas, ce qui signifie que personne te pourrait dire que tu n'es pas un Ashworth si tu avais le malheur d'en rencontrer un ou deux. »

Harry y réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Ashworth donc en rencontrer un semblait improbable. « Très bien, » agréa-t-il. « Je serais Harry Ashworth. »

« Parfait, » dit Bellatrix. « Allons-y Ashworth. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, Ashworth tu sens et ressembles à une limace. D'abord nous allons te trouver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour s'occuper de cette odeur. Puis nous verrons si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour ton look. »

Harry commença à protester et à lui dire qu'il avait été prisonnier pendant un moment mais décida finalement qu'il valait mieux garder les détails du futur secrets. Pas besoin pour elle de savoir contre qui il se battait ou pour quelle cause dans le futur.

Le barman Tom, bien plus jeune à cette époque put trouver une chambre pour Harry et il prit une douche pendant une bonne demi-heure pendant que Bellatrix attendait avec impatience. Il bredouilla de protestation quand, fatigué d'attendre, elle mit sa tête dans la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil à plusieurs reprises dans la douche pour voir s'il avait fini.

Après qu'il eut fini de se doucher et qu'il se soit remis de sa mortification – et là elle se moqua de lui – il fut trainé dans le magasin qui s'appellerait _Chez Madame Malkin_ dans le futur. Mais maintenant cependant, il s'appelait chez _Chez Mr & Mme Malkin-Malkin – Maîtres Tailleurs. _ « Cela doit être une affaire de famille, » murmura Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Rien, » lui dit Harry brusquement.

Bellatrix passa la prochaine heure à donner sans pitié des instructions au tailleur qui s'occupait de Harry tout en vérifiant les différents motifs et tissus. Harry n'eut pas la possibilité de choisir ce qu'il acheta ; mais heureusement, Bellatrix semblait avoir bon goût, même si c'était parfois un peu dramatique. _Au moins elle a meilleur goût aujourd'hui que dans le futur_, pensa t-il avec soulagement. Il ne voulait pas sortir en plein jour avec des robes noires en lambeaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans différents petits magasins, dans lesquels Bellatrix insista pour qu'Harry achète plusieurs babioles que les Sang-purs semblaient affectionner, même s'il ne comprit pas quel était l'intérêt d'avoir une plume à encre intégrée alors qu'il devait utiliser une bouteille d'encre à part. Et un porte-plume dans lequel sa plume ne rentrait pas. Dans l'un des magasins ils achetèrent une valise et Harry fut heureux d'avoir un endroit où mettre ses achats. Il fut également ravi d'avoir acheté une très, _très_ grande valise, car dès qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un magasin, ils continuaient d'acheter encore et encore. Tellement en fait, qu'il put presque sentir le sac de gallions devenir de plus en plus léger.

Harry et Bellatrix ne s'attardaient dans chacun des magasins qu'ils visitaient. Harry avait entendu que les filles pouvaient passer des heures à faire les boutiques et l'avait même constaté avec Ginny avant que tout ne commence à dérailler, mais Bellatrix semblait très impatiente. Cependant, ils finirent par réussir à faire une halte dans chacun des magasins du chemin de traverse, même si Bella rentrait la plupart du temps en coup de vent pour seulement passer une commande pour agrandit la collection d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas en tant que quoi on va te faire passer, » expliqua Harry quand il essaya de faire rentrer d'autres articles dans sa valise. « Il faut que puisses avoir tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Avais-tu un travail avant ton accident ? »

Voyant où Harry avait rangé le dernier bon de commande, Bellatrix marmonna à voix basse, l'attrapa et défroissant les pages, les rangea dans une poche sur le côté où ils seraient en sûreté.

« C'était plus ou moins un travail d'auror, » répondit Harry vaguement.

« Bonne chance pour que ça se reproduise, » Dit Bellatrix. « Il ne faudrait beaucoup plus que des papiers d'identité pour que ça se produise. »

_Pas si je vide la voute des Black_, pensa Harry, mais il ne l'exprima pas à voix haute.

Ils passèrent devant Ollivander. Harry pensa brièvement à acheter son ancienne baguette, mais il décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Soit Dumbledore, soit le ministère serait informé de l'achat de la baguette et en plus il était improbable qu'une autre personne qu'Harry achète cette baguette dans les années à venir. Cela pouvait attendre. Sans compter le fait qu'il aurait de nouveau le problème des baguettes jumelles, ce qu'il n'avait pas hâte de connaître de nouveau. Non, pour l'instant il serait peut-être mieux de garder la baguette Black qu'il avait prise dans la voute. Elle semblait fonctionner raisonnablement, mais il faudrait qu'il l'examine complètement avant de l'utiliser pour une vraie bataille.

Ils finirent bientôt leur shopping et marchaient vers le chaudron baveur – ou du moins Bella marchait et encourageait occasionnellement Harry de son long doigt manucuré alors qu'Harry luttait pour porter sa valise. Celle-ci comprenait des enchantements pour l'agrandir et l'alléger mais il semblait qu'elle avait une limite qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Il devait donc la trainer derrière lui. Au bout de quinze minutes, Harry en eut assez et réduisit la valise – se souvenant de mettre aussi un charme de plume dessus, et la mit dans sa poche tandis que Bella le regardait avec un rictus amusé qui lui montrait clairement qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« Ne dis rien ! » l'avertit-il. Elle garda sagement le silence.

Ils avaient presque atteints le pub quand ils eurent des ennuis, ce qui fit grogner la compagne d'Harry. Elle se mit devant lui et le regarda.

« Qui a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de voir ce qui avait causé sa réaction.

« Ce sont les Trois Compères, » marmonna-t-elle sombrement, alors qu'Harry aperçut trois silhouettes très familières au coin de la rue : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black… et James Potter.

Harry se figea en voyant ces personnes si familières, si jeunes. Remus Lupin avait disparu lors d'une mission top secrète pour l'Ordre et plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Le loup-garou avait été présumé mort, mais personne ne savait vraiment. Même Voldemort n'aurait pas eu de réponses si on lui avait posé la question. Sirius, bien sûr, avait été tué lors de son duel avec sa propre cousine, Bella, durant la cinquième année d'Harry au Ministère. Et puis il y avait James Potter – son père, l'homme dont Harry avait tant entendu parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Curieusement, ce fut James Potter qui ouvrit les hostilités dès qu'il vit Bellatrix. « Tu es venue acheter plus de manuels sur la façon de torturer des moldus, Bella ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain. « Si c'est le cas, tu a manqué la sortie. L'Allée des Embrumes c'est dans cette direction. »

« Dégage Potter, » Bellatrix secoua la tête. « Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je perde mon temps avec toi. Et pour ton information, je ne torture _pas_ de moldus pendant mon temps libre. Je n'harcèle pas non plus d'autres étudiants, ni les humilie ou je ne me moque pas d'eux pour amuser mes amis. »

James se plaça devant elle quand elle essaya de passer. « Vous les Serpentards ne méritaient pas mieux de toute façon. Vous n'êtes que des serpents qui n'hésitaient à vous trahir les uns les autres. »

Bellatrix leva un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? Et je suppose que les Gryffondors sont mieux ? »

« Au moins nous connaissons la signification du mot loyauté ! »

« Tout le monde appelle ça de l'idiotie, » contra Bellatrix. Cela prit Harry de court. Les mots étaient les mêmes que ceux que Bellatrix lui avait lancé dans leur cellule.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un Serpentard puisse comprendre. »

« Tu ne le comprends pas toi-même Potter, » répliqua-t-elle hautainement. « Tu parles sans cesse d'honneur, de loyauté et d'intégrité mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie. »

James renifla. « Et vous les Serpentards vous le savez ? Vous ne connaissez même pas le concept de loyauté. »

« Au moins nous avons un cerveau pour comprendre ce mot ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais terminé notre duel de DCFM du dernier semestre, » grogna James en avançant, sortant sa baguette de sa ceinture. « Que dirais-tu de le finir maintenant ? Ou peut-être as tu peur Black ? »

« Dans tes rêves Potter, » répliqua Bellatrix en tournant le poignet pour faire jaillir sa baguette.

Harry arrêta de regarder son père et réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius et Remus, il sut qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre une réaction de leur part, Remus était figé de choc alors que Sirius essayait de rappeler à James qu'ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge légal pour faire de la magie. James ne l'écoutait pas et leva sa baguette malgré les conseils de Sirius. En réponse Bellatrix s'avança et prit elle aussi position.

_Pourquoi moi ? _se plaignit intérieurement Harry tout en sortant sa propre baguette, il l'agita sans prononcer un mot. Bellatrix et James se retrouvèrent à fixer avec surprise leurs mains vides et virent leurs baguettes voler jusque dans la main de Harry. Il les fixa tous les deux, se sentant bizarre d'être celui qui réprimandait son propre père.

« Assez, tous les deux, » dit-il lentement, laissant une pointe d'ennui transparaitre dans son ton. Il avait vu assez de combats dans son époque – des combats qui avaient couté des vies, qui avaient été mortellement sérieux. Il s'agissait là simplement d'une dispute entre deux étudiants qui ne savaient rien et qui pensaient que se battre allait tout résoudre. Il en avait marre des gens qui se blessaient inutilement. Il marcha intentionnellement entre les deux et les força à lui faire face pour qu'il puisse les regarder tous deux dans les yeux. « Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme des enfants ? »

« Qu… » Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta quand Harry la fusilla du regard.

« Tu te dis Serpentard ! » rit-il. « Laisse moi te dire ce que j'ai appris sur les Serpentards dans le passé, les bons et les mauvais : ils ont tous une chose en commun. Ils sont fiers de leur fourberie, de leurs ruses. De leurs subterfuges, de leurs coups en douce, de leur _intelligence_, » dit-il en tapant ses tempes, « voilà ce qui les caractérise. Il est improbable qu'un _vrai_ Serpentard fonce dans une bagarre suite à une simple insulte. »

Bellatrix ferma la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise et elle le regarda sous un nouveau jour et réalisa quelque chose que lui avait compris malgré son jeune âge – il ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'un élève ayant terminé Poudlard depuis quelques années, il devait avoir vingt ans ou vingt-deux au plus. Il avait _compris_, pas juste les horribles histoires que tout le monde racontait sur les Serpentards, les dérisions, et les piques, pas la façon dont les sorciers noirs avaient changé les valeurs des Serpentards en y ajoutant les coups dans le dos, les trahisons et leur égoïsme. Il _comprenait_ la vraie signification de cette maison.

« Et toi ! » cracha Harry en baissant les yeux sur son père qui était maintenant retenu par Sirius et Remus. « Tu te dis être un Gryffondor ! Elle a raison, tu sais – honneur, loyauté, intégrité, bravoure – tu ne comprends _aucunes_ de ces choses. Tu parles d'honneur… l'honneur ce n'est pas ces petits duels entre étudiants – quand tu te bats pour ta vie, quand on te demande de protéger quelque chose avec ta vie, quand on te confie quelque chose qui pourrait causer plusieurs morts… _ça_ c'est montrer de l'honneur ! Faire ce qui est bien, même quand c'est dur, voilà ce qu'est la bravoure, c'est là que l'on montre son intégrité, mais pas en lançant des stéréotypes auxquels on ne comprend rien ! » Cela prit quelques instants pour qu'Harry réalise qu'il avait haussé la voix et qu'un cercle d'auditeurs captivés l'écoutait en silence.

Sirius fut le premier à briser ce silence, réussissant à fermer la bouche qu'il avait gardée ouverte de surprise pendant le discours d'Harry. « Wow ! » Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « Il t'a eu mon pote. Je t'ai déjà dit que chercher le combat avec Serpentard n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils ne sont pas si mal que ça tu sais. »

« Qui es-tu de toute façon ? » Demanda James en essayant de se libérer de la prise de Sirius.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, » répondit Harry calmement, presque doucement, en réalisant qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur lui, même si la foule commençait déjà à se disperser. « Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose : ce que tu fais en ce moment… c'est puéril et dangereux. Tu étais prêt à commencer un combat dans une zone avec du monde et vous êtes tous les deux mineurs. Plusieurs personnes auraient pu être blessées et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as croisé une élève de ton école qui est juste dans une autre _maison _? Dis moi, te bats-tu comme ça avec chaque Serpentard que tu croises ? »

Quand James haussa les épaules avec défi, Harry soupira. « Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Mais je te suggère d'essayer de comprendre ce que signifient _vraiment_ les maisons avant d'initier d'autres combats similaires. » Il se tourna et rendit sa baguette à Bellatrix. Puis il passa celle de James à Sirius qui la rangea avec un petit sourire.

Le son d'applaudissements les fit tous se retourner. A l'ombre d'un arbre à côté du vendeur de glace Florian Fortarôme se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Il regardait Harry avec un regard curieux dans ses yeux bleus.

« Bien dit, jeune homme. Bien dit. » dit le directeur en s'avançant


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cette traduction de l'histoire de Lord Silvere n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

Bonjour à tous! Désolé encore une fois pour le retard, mais j'ai toujours autant de boulot dans la vie réelle. J'ai cependant réussi à m'avancer, donc logiquement il y aura maintenant un chapitre toutes les deux semaines! Bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions svp! A très vite

**Chapitre 2 : Flirter avec les ennuis**

« Bien dit, jeune homme. Vraiment bien dit », dit Dumbledore en arrêtant d'applaudir et en avançant. Il jeta un regard sévère sur le trio de Maraudeurs. « Quand à vous, Mr Potter, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école. Je croyais aussi que vous aviez plus de jugeote. »

« Désolé Professeur, » marmonna James, contrit.

Se souvenant des années scolaires de son père, Harry suspecta qu'il était plus désolé de s'être fait attrapé au lieu d'éprouver de vrais remords.

Dumbledore soupira. « Puisque vous n'êtes pas à l'école en ce moment, je ne peux pas vraiment vous punir, mais je vous préviens Mr Potter. Que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'école ou il y aura des conséquences. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin c'est des ennuis de ce type. »

« Oui Directeur. »

« Maintenant, Mr Black et Mr Lupin, que diriez-vous, d'emmener Mr Potter prendre une glace ? Je trouve que le froid calme souvent les tensions. »

Sirius et Remus sourirent tous deux et Dumbledore leur tendit un gallion. « Voilà jeunes hommes. S'il vous plait, prenez du plaisir. Vous êtes en vacances après tout et Noël arrive. »

« Merci Professeur Dumbledore ! » Dirent Sirius et Remus en chœur après s'être remis de leur surprise. « Et passez un bon noël Directeur ! »

Le directeur gloussa et fit un signe à Sirius et Remus qui emmenèrent James vers le marchand de glace. « Joyeux Noël à vous trois ! »

Dumbledore tourna ensuite son attention vers les deux jeunes restants. Il avait déjà identifié Bellatrix Black quand il avait observé la tentative de duel, mais la faible lumière du jour l'avait empêché de voir le jeune homme avec elle.

Maintenant qu'il était proche, Dumbledore remarqua que l'étranger ressemblait étrangement à James Potter. A l'exception de ses yeux verts flamboyants, son visage partageait les traits et même les cheveux noirs en bataille des Potter. Cependant l'étranger semblait plus pâle, plus fin et un peu plus petit.

« Miss Black, » salua-t-il en inclina la tête, peu surpris de ne recevoir qu'un petit hochement de tête en retour. « Et Monsieur… »

« Ashworth, » répondit Harry, peut-être trop vite. Il combattit la soudaine envie de paniquer quand il réalisa qu'il venait d'attirer l'attention sur la personne qu'il ne voulait pas surtout pas rencontrer pour l'instant.

Harry savait que Dumbledore était trop malin et expérimenté pour que Harry s'en sorte avec d'aussi vagues mensonges. Même s'il était conscient qu'il devrait travailler un jour avec le Professeur Dumbledore quand il agirait contre Voldemort, il n'était pas encore prêt. Et en plus cela lui semblait trop ridicule d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui annoncer qu'il venait du futur. Il serait immédiatement enfermé à Sainte Mangouste.

« Mr Ashworth », répéta Dumbledore amicalement, « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« C'est réciproque, » répondit Harry, essayant d'avoir un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Si Dumbledore remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise, il ne le montra pas. Il sourit a Bellatrix avant de rediriger son attention sur Harry. « Je suis plutôt impressionné par la façon dont vous avez géré la situation et sur vos commentaires sur les maisons que nous avons à Poudlard. Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur mon école.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est une école célèbre. Nous en avons beaucoup entendu parler, même chez moi. »

« Il vient d'Australie », ajouta Bellatrix quand Dumbledore regarda Harry avec un air interrogateur.

« Ah, » répondit le Directeur joyeusement. « Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le souper ? J'ai entendu que Tom avait une recette de tarte au fromage et on dit qu'elle est plutôt bonne.

« Ça semble bien Directeur, » répondit Bellatrix.

Dumbledore lui sourit avec bienveillance. « Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire Miss Black, vous aussi avez failli perdre votre calme. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous. Et j'aimerai bien parler à Mr Ashworth un petit moment – juste pour mieux apprendre à le connaître. »

Bellatrix lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas. Harry, lui, faillit sortir un_ pourquoi _? Il se calme puis pensa à décliner son offre. Il ne _voulait_ pas lui parler si tôt, de peur de déraper et de lâcher quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. D'un autre côté, s'il refusait maintenant, Dumbledore serait de plus en plus intrigué, du moins s'il ressemblait au Dumbledore qu'il connaissait dans le futur.

Il pesa ses options et décida qu'il ferait bien de prendre ce risque, de lui parler et ensuite de s'en débarrasser. Il devrait être très attentif pour ne pas éveiller davantage l'intérêt du directeur.

« Bien sûr, j'ai faim et je viens de faire un long voyage. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. « Fabuleux ! Le Chaudron Baveur est de ce côté. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

_Et merde_, grogna Harry mentalement. Bellatrix décida de le prendre en pitié et hocha sèchement la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle viendrait, même si ses yeux indiquaient clairement le contraire. Le directeur tapa dans ses mains de plaisir et le trio s'en alla pour le Chaudron Baveur. Pendant tout le chemin, une pensée occupa Harry et Bellatrix : _Comment, par Merlin allons–nous expliquer notre rencontre ?_

Le Chaudron Baveur était aussi plein que d'habitude, même si Tom réussit à leur trouver une table de libre. Dumbledore, Harry et Bellatrix s'assirent et remercièrent poliment Tom. Ils commandèrent rapidement et Harry prit bien soin de ne pas se montre trop familier avec le menu du pub.

« Ashworth… » commença Dumbledore lentement avant de glousser. « Ah ! J'avais entendu parler de votre famille… beaucoup d'influence dans le passé, non ? »

« Nous étions connus, mais c'était il y a très longtemps quand nous étions encore en Grande-Bretagne », commença Harry avec précaution.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec sagesse. « Miss Black a mentionné que vous venez d'Australie – la plupart de votre famille y réside, non ? J'ai connu l'un de vos lointains parents, je crois. Un Lewfidius Ashworth. » le directeur gloussa quand il se souvint de l'homme. « C'était un sacré farceur, mais un homme bon. Un sens de l'humour diabolique. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Probablement que non. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'Ashworth là-bas. »

Harry et Bella se regardèrent. La conversation était légère et continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la nourriture arrive. Quand elle arriva, Harry lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement, content de cette pause pendant qu'ils mangeraient. Et il aurait le temps de réfléchir à d'éventuels mensonges qu'il pourrait sortir à Dumbledore au cas où. Il peut aussi reposer ses nerfs car il s'attendait à tout moment que le vieux sorcier ne lui pose une question qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre. A son épique, Dumbledore semblait toujours capable de lire à travers Harry et il était sûr que Dumbledore avec vingt ans de moins en était toujours capable.

« Donc, » demanda Dumbledore entre deux bouchées de tarte au fromage, « Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrées ? Je suppose que vous êtes nouveau en ville Mr Ashworth ? »

Bellatrix attrapa la perche que lui tendait Dumbledore. « Je lui montrais juste le chemin de Traverse. Il avait besoin d'acheter certaines choses pour s'installer. »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la banque, » continua Harry. C'était suffisamment proche de la vérité pour fonctionner. « Finalement elle m'a proposé de me montrer quelques magasins. » Puis il décida de se moquer un peu de Bellatrix. « C'est adorable de sa part de me le proposer. »

Harry fut aussitôt remercié par un regard violet perçant.

« Ah, c'est bien de voir que Miss Black se fait quelques amis en dehors de l'école, » commenta le directeur. « J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne préfère étudier en solitaire et même son cousin ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. »

« Son cousin ? » se força Harry à demander.

« Le jeune Mr Black. Il était tout à l'heure avec Mr Potter. » Expliqua Dumbledore. « En parlant de Mr Potter… seriez-vous par hasard parent avec lui ? Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup… »

Harry rougit un bref instant avant de se reprendre. Il remarqua le regard soudainement très attentif de la jeune femme à côté de lui et jura intérieurement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais maintenant si puisque Dumbledore l'avait souligné. _Diable_, pensa-t-il, _ça va être difficile à l'expliquer. Je suppose qu'ils ne se feront pas avoir par le « c'est une coïncidence. »_

« Je ne connais aucun Potter, » répondit Harry vaguement. _C'était_ la vérité. « Même si, les choses étant ce que qu'elles sont, je ne serais pas surpris d'en trouver un dans mon arbre généalogique. »

Dumbledore sembla l'avaler, mais Harry surprit le regard toujours sceptique de Bellatrix.

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation, mais la curiosité de Dumbledore reprit le dessus.

« Je me demande ce qui peut motiver un jeune comme vous pour venir en Angleterre, » commenta Dumbledore. « Vous avez eu une offre d'emploi ? »

« Je recherche un travail, » répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. « Cependant, je n'ai rien de précis en tête, et je viens juste d'arriver en ville. Je vais prendre un peu de temps avant de commencer mes recherches. »

« Vraiment ? »

Harry supposa que Dumbledore voulait qu'il élabore, mais il n'avait rien à élaborer pour l'instant, pas sans une fausse identité. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Harry feignit l'incompréhension. « Ouais. »

Dumbledore était étonné. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi un jeune homme quitterait l'Australie pour l'Angleterre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait envie de poser plus de questions, mais le jeune homme semblait opposé à en dire davantage sur lui.

« Bien, c'était une rencontre plaisante, mais je dois y aller. J'ai encore quelques choses à faire avant de finir la journée. » Annonça Harry. Bellatrix soupira de soulagement.

« C'était une bonne soirée. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Comme on dit, le monde est petit, » Termina Harry.

Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent le pub, laissant Dumbledore seul. Le directeur resta assis en silence pendant de longues minutes, essayant de percer le mystère d'Harry Ashworth. Il y avait certaines choses qui ne collaient pas, il réalisa maintenant que les deux sorciers avaient clairement évité le contexte exact de leur rencontre. Il y avait aussi le fait que malgré son jeune âge, Mr Ashworth semblait être un sorcier remarquable, son désarmement informulé de Bellatrix et James Potter en était la preuve. Tout en repensant à leur discussion, Dumbledore leva une main vers Tom. « Une Guinness s'il vous plait Tom. »

« J'arrive de suite Professeur, » lança le barman. « Mais pourquoi insistez-vous pour prendre cette boisson irlandaise alors que j'ai de la bière brassée main juste derrière moi. »

Gloussant des remarques du barman, Dumbledore réalisa soudainement quelque chose. _« Il vient d'Australie_ », c'était ce que Miss Black avait dit. _S'il vient d'Australie… pourquoi parle-t-il avec un accent britannique ?_ se demanda le directeur. Il y avait clairement plus de choses à dire sur Harry Ashworth que ce qu'il avait appris.

La façon dont il marchait et la confiance qu'il dégageait et la façon dont il avait dévié les questions sur lui, en donnant des réponses sans vraiment répondre, cela montrait à Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas qu'un jeune voyageur cherchant sa voie, comme Ashworth semblait vouloir lui faire croire. Non, il y avait des compétences et de l'expérience cachées derrière cette apparence de jeune homme ignorant.

Avec un soupir, le directeur but une bonne partie de la Guinness que Tom avait placée devant lui. Sans autres informations, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il n'avait pas senti de malice dans le jeune homme et pour l'instant, le directeur avait des choses plus importantes en tête.

Il laissa de côté l'étrange Harry Ashworth, pour l'instant. Il faudrait enquêter davantage plus tard mais à moins que Mr Ashworth ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible, Dumbledore le laisserait en paix. Bellatrix méritait d'avoir quelques amis.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu m'ais trainé ici au lieu de me laisser monter dans ma chambre ? » demanda Harry à Bellatrix quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur du côté _moldu_ de Londres.

« Il faut que l'on parle avant de te laisser seul pour le reste de la journée. Ce que je dois te dire, Dumbledore ne doit pas l'entendre et voulais-tu vraiment qu'il sache où tu vis ? Sans mentionner ce qu'il aurait dit s'il m'avait vu te suivre dans ta chambre ? » dit Bellatrix.

« Bon point, » concéda Harry.

« Je le sais, » dit Bellatrix avec un rictus. « Maintenant écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de te tenir par la main. J'ai quelques contacts dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, alors écoute, et écoute bien. Va dans l'Allée des Embrumes, continue jusqu'aux Favorites Magiques de McNarth. Tourne à droite à la prochaine intersection et tourne encore à droite. Il y a une petite impasse avec un vieux magasin. La pancarte est presque impossible à lire mais si tu t'approches, tu verras une tête de sanglier. C'est là que tu dois aller. »

Harry cilla rapidement en essayant de retenir ses instructions. « Okay. Donc… tout droit jusqu'à McNarth, droite et droite vers la petite pancarte qui ressemble à une tête de sanglier. C'est bon. »

« Non, non, non ! » Bellatrix secoua dramatiquement la tête. « Tout droit vers McNarth, droite, _droite_, puis tu vas vers l'impasse avec le magasin. »

« En quoi est-ce différent de ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda Harry en se grattant la tête.

« Il y a un chemin à droite après McNarth et ensuite il y a une petite allée qui va à une autre droite ! » expliqua Bellatrix avec ennui.

« Donc je prends cette droite ? »

« Non ! Tu prends _l'autre_ droite ! » souffla Bellatrix en se retenant de le claquer. « Tu vas à la droite _principale_, espèce d'idiot. _Puis_, tu tournes dans l'allée ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » grogna Harry. « Pourquoi m'appelles tu toujours idiot ou imbécile ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par « toujours » ? Je viens à peine de te rencontrer ! »

Harry se tut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait dérapé. S'insulter avec Bellatrix était devenu un rituel familier à son époque et elle semblait extraordinairement fan de l'appeler idiot ou imbécile… un peu comme Rogue, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Cette Bella ne l'avait pas encore insulté, si ce n'est quand il était arrivé soudainement dans la voute. « Rien, » marmonna-t-il.

Bellatrix le regarda avec attention. « Oh je ne crois pas Ashworth. Mais il faut que je rentre chez moi ou Tatie va commencer à se poser des questions. » _Et je découvrirai ce que tu caches_, pensa-t-elle. _Tu es définitivement parent avec Potter ou tu le connais ou un truc du genre dans ton futur… et tu me connais. Et je veux savoir exactement_ _ce qu'il se passe._

« Très bien. »

« Okay, » commença Bellatrix, « Fabriquer des documents magiques est difficile, mais fabriquer des documents magiques _étrangers_ va être bien plus dur et couteux. Et plus important, cela demande du temps. Quelques semaines au moins. Donc pour l'instant, je te recommande d'acquérir d'abord des documents moldus – c'est assez facile à faire. Tu auras besoin d'un passeport et d'un certificat de naissance. »

« C'est pas facile à faire ça ? »

Bellatrix grogna de frustration et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. « C'est là l'intérêt, imbécile ! »

Harry la regarda un instant le regard vide, avant de secouer la tête. Elle mit cette étrangeté de côté pour plus tard. Quand il bouda, elle leva la main comme si elle allait le claquer, ce qui le fit reculer.

« Arrête de faire ça ! »

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme un idiot ! »

« Je te hais… »

« Tu peux me haïr autant que tu veux, » répliqua Bellatrix, « mais tu répondras d'abord à mes questions. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux être têtue ! »

« Je pense que j'en ai une grande idée, » murmura Harry.

Bellatrix le regarda bizarrement, puis sursauta quand elle regarda l'heure. « Très bien, maintenant, la chose la plus difficile à forger dont tu aurais besoin ASAP-«

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, un zap ? »

« ASAP, » siffla Bellatrix. « As soon as possible (Ndt : aussi vite que possible) ! C'est une expression moldue, imbécile ! Maintenant tais toi, arrête de me poser des questions et laisse moi finir par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu vas avoir besoin dès que possible d'une licence de transplanage. Cela va être couteux et difficile à obtenir. Tu as trois possibilités : une licence australienne, une licence britannique ou tu peux aller faire le test au Ministère. Une licence forgée va demander du temps mais pour faire le test, tu auras besoin de tes papiers d'identité. Quel que soit ton choix, c'est à toi de voir. »

« Très bien. »

« Okay et quand tu seras là-bas, demande un vieil homme nommé Falschmann. Dis lui que Bella t'envoie. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, assure toi que ces idiots datent le document un jour de travail. Je me souviens quand Siri avait voulu une carte d'identité moldue pour aller dans les bars et les idiots avaient daté le document un dimanche… » Elle souffla, puis haussa les épaules. « Mais bon, Siri l'avait bien mérité ! »

« Très bien… » Harry essaya de tout retenir, souriant quand elle mentionna Sirius. Cela lui ressemblait bien.

« Et une dernière chose – fais attention avec ces gens. Je crois que tu sais faire attention à toi, mais ce ne sont pas exactement les citoyens les plus recommandables. Garde ton argent près de toi et ta baguette encore plus proche. Je vais essayer de te faire rencontrer plus tard quelques familles de sang pur – je pense que tatie a prévu une soirée ce mois-ci. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, sorti sa baguette et lui fit un geste de la main. « On se voit plus tard Ashworth, » puis elle disparut avec un petit pop.

Harry fixa un instant l'endroit d'où elle avait disparu. A sa surprise, il avait été sur le point de dire, « Fais attention Black ». _Ça c'est bizarre_, pensa-t-il. Toute la journée, il avait était dans un tourbillon de confusion, d'émotions et de tensions et cela le rattrapa quand il poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur, vérifiant si Dumbledore était toujours présent. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était parti, il y entra et monta droit dans sa chambre.

C'était étrange, la journée avait commencé avec sa captivité, attendant une mort certaine au retour de Voldemort. Il avait échangé des insultes avec Bella puis l'avait regardé se suicider dans ses bras puis s'était retrouvé deux décennies dans le passé et avait affronté une Bellatrix très différente de la sienne. Il se figea en repensant à la jeune version de la femme qu'il avait tant détestée pendant ces dernières années. A son époque, Bellatrix avait une meurtrière complètement folle qui torturait, tuait et infligeait des cruautés inimaginables à des personnes innocentes. Outre Voldemort, elle avait été la Némésis de Harry, la seule personne qu'il s'était promis de tuer lui-même. Il la haïssait, la méprisait elle et ce qu'elle faisait de toutes les fibres de son corps.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne la haïs pas ?_ se demanda-t-il. Et c'était ça le problème, réalisa-t-il. Il ne haïssait pas vraiment cette jeune Bellatrix, pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était vrai. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas testé avec de la légimentie. Il méprisait ce qu'elle était devenue à son époque. Mais il ne la haïssait pas car quand il la regardait, les quelques fois où elle s'était laissée aller – et il avait l'impression que c'étaient des incidents isolés, causés par la surprise de cette journée – elle lui avait rappelé ses anciens amis.

Sa curiosité, son désir d'apprendre la magie, elle ressemblait ainsi à Hermione. Sa jugeote et ses phrases pleines d'esprit lui rappelaient tellement Ginny et les jumeaux… son fort tempérament et sa vive baguette étaient la marque de fabrique de Ron. C'était très étrange de réaliser soudainement que tant de personnes familières étaient réunies dans une seule personne. Et il y avait aussi le fait que Bellatrix ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'était imaginé d'elle dans sa jeunesse. Les quelques conversations qu'il avait eues sur elle avec les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient limitées à ses capacités et ses points forts et on avait peu parlé de sa personnalité.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Draco Malfoy ou à son père ou même à quelques autres mangemorts et futurs mangemorts qu'il avait rencontrés. Avec un grognement, il décida de taire toutes ces pensées. Il était fatigué et ces journées de captivité le rattrapaient. Il décida de penser à tout cela plus tard, quand il serait fatigué.

« Tourne à droite _ici_… » murmura Harry quand il arriva au magasin « McNarth Maîtresses Magiques –esprit, pixie, fée ou sirène pour votre plaisir ! ». Devant lui se trouvait une intersection à trois voies et il ne savait pas quelle _droite_ il devait prendre. Regardant autour de lui, il vit des silhouettes sombres, leurs capuches sur la tête et d'autres grotesquement difformes et vêtus de haillons, une lueur carnassière dans les yeux – il pensa que ce serait pas raisonnable de sa part de s'approcher d'eux et de demander : « Excusez-moi, où puis-je trouver une boutique avec une pancarte sale qui ressemble à une tête de sanglier ? »

Finalement, il choisit un chemin et descendit la rue, espérant avoir pris la bonne direction. Quand il arriva à la prochaine intersection, il tourna de nouveau à droite et soupira de soulagement quand il vit la petite allée. À l'angle droit il y avait un petit magasin avec une pancarte sur la porte. S'approchant lentement de l'écriteau et l'examina, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'avec beaucoup d'imagination – et probablement plusieurs pintes d'alcool que cela ressemblait à une tête de sanglier.

Redressant les épaules et essayant d'ignorer la puanteur qu'il sentait à l'arrière de la boutique – il détestait penser à ce qui causait ce type d'odeur – il poussa la porte et entra. « Bonjour ? » appela-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Des torches s'allumèrent dans la pièce, la faisant baigner dans une lumière orangée. Un feu s'alluma dans l'âtre et il vit un comptoir propre avec quelques chaises au fond de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères pleines de livres, de parchemins et d'ordinateurs ce qui figea Harry._ Suis-je dans le mauvais magasin ?_ se demanda-t-il. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un repaire de faussaires. Cela ne ressemblait même pas à un magasin se trouvant dans l'allée des embrumes !

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une voix féminine au fond de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle sourit et tendit poliment sa main.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. Elle était, à sa surprise, bien habillée dans des vêtements moldus. Elle portait en haut une longue blouse de couleur crème par dessus un pantalon noir et large. Des chaussures à talons moldues complétaient l'ensemble, ce qui la grandissait de quelques centimètres. « Oh désolé », dit-il raclant sa gorge d'embarras.

Elle le regarda curieusement, avec un sourire montrant qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction et remit une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. « Donc, comment puis-je vous aider, Mr… », il remarqua son étrange accent, elle roulait les « R » et les voyelles étaient moins accentuées.

« Ashworth » répondit instinctivement Harry en tendant sa main.

Elle sa prit sans hésitation, son comportement étant chaud et accueillant. « Ce sera donc Mr Ashworth. »

« Je suis là pour parler à, euh, Falschmann. Bella m'envoie. »

« Oh, je vais donc chercher mon père. Un instant » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de disparaître par la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec un homme d'âge moyen également habillé d'un costume cravate moldu.

« Un, un autre client de ma petite Bella. Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Son accent était bien plus prononcé que celui de sa fille et Harry put enfin le situer. C'était un accent allemand.

« J'ai besoin de quelques… papiers, » répondit Harry avec hésitation, regardant nerveusement la jeune femme à côté du faussaire.

« Ah oui, oui. D'où ? » Falschmann remarqua le regard d'Harry et sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle elle connaît mon business. En fait, laissez-moi nous présenter. Je suis Heinrich Lehnsherr, maître faussaire et voici ma fille Sabine. Elle s'occupe des livres et apprends à travailler dans mon affaire. »

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, » sourit Sabine.

« Merci, » balbutia Harry, surpris par l'endroit et ses occupants. « Harry Ashworth. Je pensais, euh, que votre nom était… »

Le faussaire et sa fille éclatèrent de rire. « Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que Falschmann était mon vrai nom, si ? Non, c'est juste l'un de mes surnoms. C'est plutôt approprié quand on sait ce que cela signifie dans ma langue natale. » (NDT = Faux nom)

« Je vais chercher un peu de thé père, » dit Sabine en partant. « Aimeriez-vous un peu de sucre et de la crème, Mr Ashworth ? »

« Juste un peu de sucre s'il vous plait, » répondit Harry. « Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi simplement Harry. »

« Ce sera donc du sucre. Comme d'habitude, père ? » Elle attendit qu'il hoche la tête puis partit, surement dans la cuisine.

« Pourquoi ce regard surpris Harry ? » demanda Heinrich avec amusement en voyant l'expression toujours choquée de Harry.

« Je… ne m'attendais pas en fait à … ça, » dit le jeune sorcier en montrant le décor.

« Ah, » Heinrich hocha la tête sagement. « Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un endroit comme celui-ci dans l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est ça ? » Il sourit. « Et bien, j'ai une couverture à garder. Peu de personnes trouvent le chemin jusque ici, donc pas de soucis de la part du Ministère. Et je trouve l'ambiance des autres boutiques plutôt déprimantes et puisque Sabine et moi vivons ici, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry cilla de surprise. « Oui, vous avez raison. »

Heinrich ria. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Des papiers vous avez dit, Bella vous envoie… » Il remarqua le regard mal à l'aise de Harry et le rassura. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne pose pas de questions, juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour créer ce dont j'ai besoin. Donc, de quoi avez-vous besoin exactement ? »

« Des papiers australiens. Passeports moldus, certificats de naissance… les équivalents magiques également. Et une licence de transplanage. » Harry avait décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque d'aller au Ministère pour la licence de transplanage. Cela soulèverait trop de questions sur son identité. Et puis, ce serait plus réaliste s'il avait une licence australienne puisqu'il clamait être de là-bas.

« Ah, vous voulez donc le kit complet. » Il regarda Harry. « Vous m'avez l'air un peu jeune pour être un fugitif ou pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Je croyais que vous ne posiez pas de questions ? » demanda Harry sèchement.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, non, non, » Heinrich eut un rictus et haussa les épaules. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'être curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai un client aussi jeune que vous. » Il regarda Harry d'un œil suspicieux. « Vous pouvez payer, bien sûr ? »

« Quel est votre prix ? »

« Pour un kit complet ? Les papiers moldus _et_ magiques ? » Heinrich lissa sa moustache. « Plus une licence de transplanage ? Quinze mille ? »

Harry se figea. C'était un prix ridiculement cher, même dans le monde magique. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vieil homme et se rendit compte que l'homme le savait aussi. « Je pourrais _acheter_ l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre pour ce prix. Sept mille. »

Ce fut au tour d'Heinrich de se figer. « Je ne peux même pas payer les factures avec ça. Savez-vous ce que ça va vous coûter de vous obtenir une licence de transplanage ? Et l'Australie… c'est si loin. Je vais devoir faire appel à de nombreuses faveurs. Ce ne sera pas en dessous de douze mille. »

« Ce sont des mensonges, » contra Harry. « Bella m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur, » bluffa-t-il, « mais elle m'a aussi averti de votre tendance à augmenter les prix outrageusement. Huit mille. »

Heinrich secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients. Et, comme Bella vous a dit, je suis le meilleur. Vous pouvez aller voir quelqu'un d'autre et le Ministère détectera que c'est un faux dès le premier coup d'œil. » il regarda Harry sévèrement. « Douze mille et c'est mon dernier mot. »

Harry se hérissa mais pensa à l'offre. C'était toujours beaucoup d'argent mais pouvait-il se permettre d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Bellatrix lui avait recommandé cet homme mais bon, combien de faussaires pouvait connaître une jeune étudiante, même si elle avait de bons contacts grâce à sa famille. Il avait le sentiment d'être testé. _Mais si je me trompe…_ il ne voulait pas y penser. Relevant les épaules, il le regarda et choisit son meilleur visage de poker. « Et qui me garantie que vous êtes effectivement le meilleur ? Pour tout ce que je sais, votre travail pourrait être bâclé. »

« Oh, mais je viens avec la recommandation de Bella, non ? » Heinrich leva son doigt de mécontentement.

« Ce qui ne signifie rien pour moi, » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance et honnêtement, je ne _vous_ pas confiance. Dix mille. Ou j'essaierai ailleurs. »

Heinrich resta silencieux un long moment, un air sérieux sur le visage. Harry le fixait, mais intérieurement il était inquiet, espérant ne pas avoir tout gâché. Il avait besoin de ces documents et aussi vite que possible, sinon il aurait des problèmes. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans montré un jour ou l'autre une carte d'identité.

« Père, » dit Sabine depuis la porte de la cuisine sur un ton de reproche. « Es-tu encore en train d'harceler les clients ? » Elle arriva avec un service à thé et trois tasses. En déposant le tout sur le comptoir entre son père et Harry, elle le regarda et secoua la tête. « Tu sais à quel point cela effraie les clients quand tu fais ça. Et surtout un client aussi jeune ! »

« Très bien, très bien, Sabine, Schatz. » Son père leva la tête et gloussa devant l'expression confuse de Harry.

« Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon père, Harry, » dit Sabine en se penchant et en plaçant une tasse devant Harry. « Il aime jouer à ce genre de jeu de temps en temps, juste pour voir à quel point les clients sont sérieux. Il dit que cela lui montre le caractère des clients, mais je suppose qu'il aime juste taquiner les gens. »

« C'est…euh… » Harry vit les regards entre le maitre faussaire et sa fille, incapable de trouver les mots justes.

Heinrich rit enfin tout en buvant son thé, et contrairement aux anglais, le but rapidement en plusieurs goulées. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. Dix mille c'est bien. Maintenant dites moi, pour quand avez-vous besoin de ces documents ? »

« En fait… aussi vite que possible je suppose. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'en aurais besoin, mais je préfèrerai que ce soit au plus vite. »

Heinrich haussa la tête, songeur. « Les documents moldus seront faciles à obtenir, mais ceux sorciers… Je dois envoyer un message à un de mes amis en Australie. Surtout pour celui de la licence. Le ministère est très minutieux quand il vérifie et enregistre ces documents. »

« Père, ne pourrions-nous pas utiliser celui que tu avais préparé pour le client qui n'est jamais venu ? Tu te souviens, l'an dernier, quand cet homme étrange a demandé une fausse licence de transplanage de Belgique mais qu'il n'est jamais venu. Le document est déjà créé, sauf pour le nom et il faut juste le sceau officiel.

« C'est vrai. Les détails sont un peu différents, mais cela peut marcher. Laisse moi le trouver. » Heinrich se leva et partit, laissa Harry en compagnie de sa fille. Sabine sourit et sortit un calepin et un stylo.

« Donc, nous allons avoir besoin de quelques détails pour vos papiers. Commençons avec le certificat de naissance… nom et date de naissance ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Harry Evans Ashworth. Né le 15 décembre 1955. »

Sabine nota avec attention ce qu'il dit. « Vous avez donc vingt ans. » Elle se redressa. « Vous avez mon âge » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était son vrai âge mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de le donner. « Né à… Port Augusta en Australie. » C'était la seule ville qui lui venait à l'esprit et il remercia Mme Graham, son professeur de géographie de l'école primaire.

« Très bien… continuons pour votre passeport. Marié ? Seul ? Divorcé ? »

« Célibataire. »

Sabina hocha la tête en écrivant. « Lieu de résidence ? »

Harry dut réfléchir un instant. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie en Australie et il devait expliquer son accent britannique. Finalement il trouva une explication. « Depuis 1972, 201 West Lakeside Road, Boston, Massachussetts, Etats Unis. »

Sabine leva un sourcil de curiosité. « Un jeune voyageur, je vois, » commenta-t-elle avec légèreté.

« En effet, » Harry haussa des épaules. « De quoi d'autre avez-vous besoin ? »

« Une liste des pays dans lesquels vous êtes allé et les dates aussi. Pour remplir correctement le passeport. »

« Très bien… Napier, Nouvelle Zélande du trois septembre au 19 décembre 1956 », commença Harry à inventer, se notant qu'il faudrait étudier son passeport plus tard et inventer un lieu de résidence pour chacun de ses séjours à l'étranger. « Puis Osaka, Japon du 4 février 1961 jusqu'au 22 juin 1962. Hambourg, Allemagne, du 6 août 1962 jusqu'au 3 octobre 1963. »

Et la liste continua alors que l'imagination de Harry inventait des voyages avec ses faux parents. Croatie, Grèce, Italie, même Russie et pour finir les USA, mais il évita à chaque fois les destinations proches des îles britanniques. Quand ce fut fini, Sabine regarda la demi douzaine de noms qu'elle avait écrit et sourit. « C'est une histoire sacrément élaborée que vous avez là Harry. »

« Oui… je m'étonne moi-même parfois, » gloussa-t-il. Ce serait dur à tout mémoriser, mais au moins il pourrait dire comme excuse qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé. « De quoi d'autres avez-vous besoin ? »

« Et bien… Il y a vos bulletins officiels et l'équivalent des BUSES et autres choses du même genre. Vos notes annuelles aussi. »

Harry grogna. « Ça va être une longue journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Voulez-vous plus de thé ? » Sabine sourit.

« Dites-moi s'il vous plait que ce sera tout ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux rouges volant autour d'elle. « Non. Puis, ce sera votre historique médical. Vos lieux de résidence et… »

Il sourit ironiquement. « Vous être très consciencieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous sommes les meilleurs, » répondit-elle avec fierté. « Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre histoire, on dit que j'ai une très bonne imagination, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Harry y pensa un instant puis haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Donc, que proposez-vous pour les registres scolaires ? Vous êtes l'experte après-tout. »

"Et bien… Vous ne voulez pas être un premier de la classe, cela alerte souvent, » commença-t-elle.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry finit sa tasse de thé. Entre lui et Sabine, ils réussirent à créer une histoire basique qui répondrait à toutes les questions éventuelles. Son père était revenu brièvement pour prendre ses notes et commencer à travailler sur les documents.

Il était maintenant un étudiant moyen – en raison de ses fréquents déplacements quand il était enfant – avec différents établissements dans lesquels il était allé, un bref historique médical dans lequel il avait noté ses blessures, sans oublier ses allergies et ses lunettes. Sabine lui avait conseillé de se faire opérer des yeux ou du moins de faire l'équivalent magique s'il voulait se débarrasser de ses lunettes. Il le prit en considération et le nota au cas où.

« C'est tout, je pense, » annonça Sabine en posant son stylo. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant près de quarante pages remplies de toute sa fausse histoire.

« Bien » murmura Harry. « Je crois que je commence moi-même à confondre. »

« En tout cas, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. » Sabine se leva et commença à nettoyer les tasses à thé.

« Bien, il commence à être tard. » Harry regarda par la fenêtre et réalisa qu'il faisait toujours sombre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. « Je devrais y aller. Quand pensez-vous avoir les papiers ? »

Sabine eut l'air pensive. « Les papiers moldus, sûrement dans deux jours. Les papiers sorciers, à l'exception de la licence de transplanage, une semaine, peut-être neuf jours. La licence sera sans doute prête dans deux semaines au plus tôt. » Elle sourit honteusement. « Désolé, mais comme père le dit, celles-ci sont vraiment dures à faire et il faut qu'elles soient enregistrées au Ministère. Cela demande du temps et du travail. »

« Très bien », il pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. « Donc, euh, comment je paie ? »

« Vous payez quand vous récupérez les documents. » Sabine gloussa en voyant son expression embarrassée. « Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. »

« Très bien. » Harry se leva, en lissant ses robes. « Au fait, je suis curieux… pourquoi vous et votre père vous habillez-vous en moldus ? »

Sabine rit. « Nous travaillons aussi dans le monde moldu. Et honnêtement, c'est plutôt confortable. Vous aimez ? »

Harry la regarda un moment, puis haussa les épaules et rougit. « Cela vous va bien. »

« Merci. »

« Bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Cela vous va si je reviens dans une semaine ? »

Sabine secoua la tête. « Si vous êtes sans aucun papiers, il vaut mieux que vous reveniez dans deux jours. Juste au cas où. »

« Bien. » Harry était sur le point de partir quand elle se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue. « C'était agréable de vous rencontrer Harry Ashworth ou qui que vous soyez. » Elle lui sourit timidement. « Et c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. »

« Merci, pareillement » dit-il et s'en alla rapidement avant qu'elle ne l'embarrasse plus longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant le bâtiment avec l'étrange odeur toujours venant de l'arrière boutique. Il remonta les rues sombres de l'allée des embrumes.

« Il est temps de retourner dans ma chambre je crois, » murmura-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Cette traduction de l'histoire de Lord Silvere n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales.

Reviews: Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos remarques pour mon problème de dates, je viens de rectifier l'erreur. D'autres personnes ont mentionné aussi un autre problèmes de dates, notamment quant à l'âge de Bellatrix comparé à ceux des Maraudeurs: il s'agit là d'une attention de l'auteur pour faciliter l'histoire (vous en saurez plus plus tard :) ) Sur ce, voilà deux nouveaux chapitres, les derniers entièrement corrigés par moi, par la suite, j'aurais un Bêta-reader. Comme d'habitudes, pouvez-vous me me laisser une reviews pour chaque chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en pensez? Merci et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : De jeunes hommes lunatiques.**

Trois jours plus tard, à la veille de Noël, Harry retourna dans la petite boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait pendant ces trois jours cherché du travail près du chemin de traverse mais il avait rapidement découvert que sans papiers d'identité, les seuls qui pourraient l'engager étaient ceux se trouvant du mauvais côté de la loi. Il n'était pas prêt à être impliqué dans ce genre de choses et il s'était résigné à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Assis dans le Chaudron Baveur et écoutant les gens parler autour de lui, lisant tous les journaux qu'il pouvait trouver et posant quelques questions sans paraître trop ignorants des évènements passés, il réussit à en découvrir davantage.

Sabine avait mentionné qu'elle et son père travaillaient dans le monde moldu, il avait donc décidé de venir à la fin d'une journée moldue. Quand il passa la porte, il fut content de trouver la jeune femme derrière le comptoir de son père, lisant un journal. Quand elle entendit la porte d'ouvrir, elle sursauta, leva les yeux et sourit largement quand elle le reconnut.

« Harry ! » Le salua-t-elle joyeusement. « Vous avez un jour de retard ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai décidé de vous donner un jour de plus, juste au cas où. »

« Bien, » dit-elle, posant le journal et se levant. « Vous serez content d'apprendre que nous avons réussi à travailler plus vite que prévu. Nous avons un kit complet de documents moldus et magiques, tout, sauf la licence de transplanage. C'est en cours, mais il faut encore que ce soit enregistré au Ministère, donc nous espérons que ce sera fait et validé d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

« C'est génial, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. Il était étonné que tout ce soit réglé si facilement il avait pensé que ce genre de transactions au marché noir serait beaucoup plus compliquée. Peut-être que son inexpérience combinée à la personnalité chaleureuse des faussaires avaient simplifié l'affaire. Regardant Sabine quand elle attrapa des documents sur une étagère au fond de la salle, il se dit que c'était sûrement ça. Ils étaient assez sympathiques, pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il essaya désespérément de ne pas remarquer que son t-shirt se releva quand elle essaya d'attraper les documents, découvrant un peu ses hanches.

Il venait tout juste de se reprendre, se réprimandant mentalement pour réagir comme un adolescent hormonal, quand elle se revint, et posa une grosse enveloppe sur la table. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un peu rougi, et gloussa, battant des cils pour flirter. Le gloussement s'accentua quand il rougit davantage.

_C'est ridicule_, pensa Harry quand il sourit honteusement. _C'est comme si je n'avais jamais vu de jolie fille avant_. L'ironie, c'était qu'il en avait vu peu aussi jolie que Sabine et qui en plus n'avait pas peur de le montrer. La plupart des sorciers et des sorcières portaient de larges robes qui cachaient toutes leurs formes. Les vêtements moldus que portait Sabine étaient l'exact opposé et accentuaient sa fine silhouette et ses belles courbes. Et il pouvait continuer à s'en empêcher, il n'était pas loin d'être un adolescent.

Elle devina ses pensées correctement et plaça une main sur son bras. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit-elle gentiment, « On me regarde souvent, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… » Harry rougit de nouveau et retira son bras. « Désolé, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, » dit-il timidement.

« Oh ! » elle baissa les yeux. « J'aurais dû réaliser que vous n'avez sûrement jamais vu ce type d'habits avant. C'est un peu plus provocateur que des robes, non ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et allait la corriger quand il réalisa que c'était sans doute mieux de ne rien dire. Moins il y aurait de personnes connaissant ses vraies origines, mieux ce serait, même si il était peu probable qu'elle fasse un jour la connexion entre son éducation moldue et sa venue du futur.

_Oh, j'ai déjà vu ce genre de choses avant_, pensa-t-il. Mais _diable_, tante Pétunia n'avait _jamais_ ressemblé à ça en portant une jupe et une blouse. Il gloussa intérieurement quand il réalisa qu'il avait l'air puéril, mais une nouvelle fois, il n'en avait jamais eu l'opportunité avant. Il n'avait jamais été capable de faire ce genre de choses étant jeune – sortir le soir, flirter avec des filles, se faire draguer par des filles, danser avec sa petite amie… il avait tout manqué à cause de la guerre. Il sentit une brève tristesse mais il la repoussa ainsi que son attraction physique pour la jolie fille du maitre faussaire. Ce n'était ni le temps ni le lieu pour cela.

« C'est bien, » dit-il finalement avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Vous avez raison, c'est un peu inhabituel, mais cela vous va bien. »

« Merci, » elle rougit et gloussa. Finalement, elle lui glissa l'enveloppe. « Voici vos papiers. Regardez-les librement et vérifiez si tout y et si cela vous convient. »

« Parfait, » dit Harry, content pour cette distraction. Il ouvrit le dossier et commença à feuilleter la vie d'Harry Evans Ashworth, né en décembre 1955. Il avait eu peur au début de ne pas en avoir pour son argent mais en jetant un seul coup d'œil aux papiers, il sut que cette peur était infondée.

Les documents et leur forme étaient suffisamment réels, après quelques minutes, Harry commença lui-même à croire que Harry E. Ashworth existait. Tout y était, tous les détails de ces soi-disants voyages, son historique médical complet, ses relevés de notes, ses lieux de résidence… tout ce qu'il avait raconté à Sabine l'autre jour avec même des détails qui rendaient l'histoire encore plus plausible.

« C'est bien ? » demanda Sabine avec un sourire fier.

Cela lui prit un moment pour retrouver sa voix devant ces papiers élaborés qui retraçaient la vie d'un homme qui n'avait jamais existé. « Ouais. C'est – c'est génial, » dit-il finalement. « Vous et votre père avez fait du bon travail. »

« Merci, » elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Harry fouilla dans sa robe et sortit un sac de gallions réduit. Il murmura un mot en agitant sa baguette et le sac reprit sa taille. « Je ne sais pas comment conclure ce genre de transaction, » commença-t-il lentement. « Serait-ce acceptable si je vous paye huit mille maintenant et le reste quand j'aurai la licence ? »

« Ce sera parfait », agréa Sabine.

Harry hocha la tête gratitude. Il n'était pas retourné à la voute Black et il n'en avait pas l'intention. Premièrement, il n'avait pas de clé et deuxièmement, les gobelins tenaient sans doute un registre des personnes accédant à chaque voute. Cela soulèverait des suspicions si un étranger entrait dans la voute de l'un des sangs-purs les plus respectés et connus de Grande Bretagne. Ceci plus le grand prix de sa nouvelle identité avaient considérablement allégé ses fonds. Il agita sa baguette et huit-mille gallions sortirent du sac, puis il le réduisit de nouveau et le rangea dans sa poche.

Ils se dirent chaleureusement au revoir, Harry lui demandant de passer son salut à son père et de le remercier pour ce beau travail. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle se pencha. Pensant qu'elle allait encore l'embrasser sur la joue, il commença à se reculer mais elle lui chuchota en fait à l'oreille.

« Si tu veux diner un soir, tu sais où me trouver, » murmura-t-elle doucement avant de se reculer et de le pousser vers la porte.

Harry se retrouva aussitôt devant la porte fermée, sa mâchoire ouverte et ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. _Et bien_, dit une voix mentale qui ressemblait tellement à Fred et George,_ il semblerait que le petit Harry ait enfin une touche ! Il faut le fêter !_ Il grogna et essaya de taire cette petite voix, mais il n'y réussit qu'à moitié, marmonnant sur des jumeaux ayant une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Et il y avait aussi le problème qui le perturbait depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Bellatrix, et il en était bizarrement heureux car il avait des « sentiments mitigés » à son égard et cela n'arrangeait pas ses problèmes avec cette femme. C'est sûr, elle était proche de ses dix-sept ans à cette époque et très loin de la personne qu'elle était quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, mais elle était toujours la même personne. La personne qui deviendrait la sorcière la plus crainte de la décennie, la femme qui allait tuer et torturer d'innombrables personnes. La femme qui torturerait les parents de Neville jusqu'à les rendre fous, la personne qui se battrait en duel contre son parrain et causerait sa mort.

La personne qui avait reposé, brisée et torturée dans la même cellule que lui. La même personne qui lui avait demandé de la tuer. La personne qui était morte en saignant dans ses bras. Il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette image de son esprit. Il pouvait encore sentir le sang poisseux sur ses mains, il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur métallique sur ses robes, il pouvait encore voir la paix sur son visage quand elle était morte, ce qu'il n'avait cru possible d'elle, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ait mérité, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il avait voulu sa mort depuis longtemps – probablement depuis qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait fait aux Londubat. La mort de Sirius avait seulement aggravé ce désir et chacune de leurs rencontres était devenue progressivement plus intense et sauvage, ils se perdaient dans leurs combats, oubliaient tout autour d'eux… ne gardant que l'envie brûlante de tuer l'autre. Il avait finalement été exaucé et il avait essayé de se dire que c'était simplement la _manière_ dont elle était morte qui l'avait déconcerté, mais après trois jours de migraines à y penser, il était venu à réaliser que sa mort n'était qu'une toute petite partie de son problème.

C'était la paix, le soulagement qu'elle avait trouvé dans la mort qui le vexait. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle l'ait trouvée, et encore moins dans l'un des donjons de Voldemort. Il s'était habitué à l'un de ses côtés – la rude et cruelle Bellatrix qui détruisait tout sur son passage dans sa soif de destruction et de sang. Puis elle avait changé et était redevenue saine. Et _jeune_. Et malgré tout qu'elle ferait ou pourrait faire à l'avenir, elle était normale. Harry n'arrivait pas à réconcilier la Bellatrix ennuyante, irrévérencieuse, mais surtout _saine d'esprit_ qu'il avait rencontré chez Voldemort et ici dans le passé et la sorcière folle et assoiffée de sang qu'il connaissait si bien dans le futur.

Il voulait tant la haïr, pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle _deviendrait_, mais avait découvert, malgré lui qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Cela rendrait les choses si faciles si elle était folle et diabolique _maintenant_. Mais elle ne l'était pas, du moins pas complètement et il n'arrivait pas à la comparer avec la sorcière qu'il connaissait. Même physiquement il y avait des différences. La Bellatrix qu'il connaissait était décharnée et émaciée, son corps était recouvert de cicatrices et dégradé par la malnutrition, les années à Azkaban et son évasion ainsi que par les décennies de magie noire. Cette Bellatrix était jeune, et vive et pleine d'esprit et _belle_.

Harry serra les dents et chassa toutes ses idées de sa tête. Sa beauté physique ne compensait en rien la laideur de son âme. Elle était diabolique, essaya-t-il de se rappeler, mais cela se transforma rapidement en _elle va devenir diabolique_. Il ne voulait pas être affilié avec elle, ne voulait pas être dans la même _ville_ qu'elle, ce qui était impossible pour l'instant mais même s'il savait qu'il la détestait, il ne pouvait pas la haïr pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait. La dichotomie entre ce qu'elle _était_ et ce qu'elle _serait_, ou plutôt, ce qu'elle _avait été_, et qui elle était _maintenant_ le rendait fou.

Il murmurait toujours entre ses dents quand le bâtiment à côté de lui explosa en une immense boule de feu qui le propulsa dans les airs. Il grogna et secoua la tête quand il essaya de retrouver son équilibre, ses oreilles sonnant toujours à cause de l'explosion, et son dos lui faisait mal là où il avait heurté un mur de brique.

_Cela devient bien trop familier à mon goût_, pensa-t-il sombrement en regardant autour de lui. Il avait complètement perdu de vue là où il marchait, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Cela lui prit un moment de reconnaître là où il était – proche du ministère de la magie de l'autre côté du chemin de traverse. Il se demanda ce qui avait causé l'explosion du bâtiment quand un son familier atteint ses oreilles : des sortilèges. Par instant, il se baissa et sortit sa baguette, scannant la rue pour trouver la source du bruit.

Le bruit de combat venait de l'autre côté de la rue, prêt du bâtiment en feu, il réalisa finalement en voyant des flash de lumière rouge ou verte que des sorciers se battaient en duel. _Je ne savais pas que Voldemort avait déjà ses mangemorts à cette époque_, pensa Harry en restant concentré sur les flashs de lumière. Il était difficile de savoir qui se battait contre qui à cause des nuages de fumée et des promeneurs paniqués qui criaient, courraient et se cachaient de l'incendie. Ce qui inquiétait Harry, c'était que les deux parties utilisaient des sort illégaux – il pouvait jurer avoir vu plusieurs fois la lumière verte caractéristique du sortilège de mort.

_Qui diable sont ces gens ?_ se demanda Harry tout en continuant à s'approcher, faisant attention de rester protégé. Il sursauta quand une autre boule de feu jaillit du champ de bataille mais cette fois, il entendit des cris de douleur. Il secoua la tête. Qui que soient les duellistes, il fallait qu'ils soient arrêtés avant de blesser les personnes innocentes qui essayaient de sortir du bâtiment. Il ne savait pas si les aurors étaient à cette époque aussi lents qu'à la sienne – il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque et attendre qu'ils arrivent.

Tout en débattant s'il devait intervenir ou non, le combat augmenta entre les deux partis et ils utilisèrent des sorts bien plus destructeurs. Des boules de feu et des sorts de mort fusaient et faisaient face à des tornades lumineuses et des vagues mortelles. Harry avait déjà vu de tels sorts avant, utilisés sur ses champs de bataille et il connaissait les résultats et ce n'était pas joli. Il s'était suffisamment approché des combattants pour les apercevoir. « Qui sont les gentils ? » se demanda-t-il en regardant la dévastation du bâtiment. _Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas les laisser continuer. S'ils continuent, ils vont finir par détruire toute la rue ! _

Sortant de sa cachette, Harry jeta plusieurs stupéfix sur les deux camps. Il ne voulait pas utiliser pour l'instant des sortilèges plus dangereux, il pouvait simplement tous les assommer. Il réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur quand les deux camps réalisèrent que quelqu'un leur tirait dessus. S'apercevant de cela, les deux partis lui jetèrent des sorts dessus, ce qui obligea Harry à retourner se cacher.

« Merde, » jura Harry. Il commença à bouger sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil et il la cacha à nouveau pour éviter certains sorts vicieux qui volèrent vers lui. Il savait qu'il devait bouger rapidement car les sorts se multipliaient contre sa cachette qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Grâce aux sons, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas se fatiguer à lui lancer ce type de sorts et que bientôt, s'ils étaient malins, ils allaient lancer une grosse attaque… _maintenant._

« Stupéfix » cria-t-il en se jetant sur le côté. Le sort pulvérisa une bonne partie du mur derrière lequel il se cachait. Harry roula sur le côté, l'adrénaline traversant toutes ses veines. Il vit qu'il était à découvert, il hésita pendant un bref instant pour chercher la source du feu, puis se dépêcha de se cacher derrière des tonneaux en bois qui contenaient quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas identifier. Il roula sur le côté quand les tonneaux commencèrent à exploser sous un déluge de feu.

« Très bien, si vous voulez la guerre, vous l'aurez, » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il atteignait le dernier tonneau. Espérant que la personne qui lui tirait dessus était toujours là il l'avait aperçu, il compta silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le moment arrive. _C'est bien ma chance de me retrouver dans un combat pendant lequel les deux camps arrêtent de s'attaquer pour mieux pouvoir le faire avec moi_, pensa t-il sombrement.

Le dernier tonneau exposa quand un _Reducto_ le frappa et Harry se jeta en avant, sa baguette fendit les airs et jeta une série de maléfices et sortilèges qui occuperaient avec un peu de chance ses adversaires et lui laisseraient le temps de respirer. Il sauta de nouveau sur ses pieds, conjurant un mur de feu avec sa baguette entre eux et lui, puis courut sur le côté pour se cacher.

Se rappelant ses leçons de tactique que Fol'œil lui avait assénées encore et encore, Harry se positionna jusqu'à être derrière l'un des groupes, étant caché par la fumée et les flammes du feu qu'il venait de conjurer. Le vieil auror lui avait enseigné que toute personne étant assez stupide pour échanger des sortilèges dans un environnement hostile ne demandait qu'à être tuée. Le truc était de les contourner, d'être plus mobile qu'eux afin qu'ils ne puissent pas utiliser leur nombre à leur avantage et ensuite de tous les immobiliser avec une seule salve de sortilèges. C'était ce en quoi consistait l'entrainement d'Harry pendant la guerre.

Durant la courte guerre à son époque Harry avait été forcé d'apprendre quelques sortilèges qui mettaient à profit sa force magique bien au dessus de la moyenne, la plupart d'entre eux étaient très puissants pour mettre à terre ses adversaires aussi vite que possible. Puisqu'il était souvent utilisé dans des combats de masse il avait été prudent et avantageux pour lui d'apprendre des sorts qui pourraient toucher de multiples adversaires car il était en effet l'un des rares sorciers à pouvoir jeter des sortilèges aussi puissants. Ce manque de variété ne l'embêtait pas beaucoup puisqu'il ne faisait pas la différence entre utiliser une boule de feu ou une flèche de feu ou la différence entre un jet d'acide ou un maléfice de désintégration. Seul le chaos régnait sur le champ de bataille, il était plus que capable de faire attention à lui.

Mais c'était quelque fois un handicap pendant les duels quand ses adversaires se concentraient plus pour lui barrer la route avec une plus grande variété de sorts qui le forçaient à se défendre. Il se reposait habituellement sur sa force brute et son pouvoir magique pour se sortir de ce genre de situations, une chose qui avait bien fonctionné jusque là quand il s'occupait de mangemorts moyens qui pensaient que le Survivant était une proie facile. Cela lui causait des problèmes cependant quand il affrontait des adversaires bien plus expérimentés comme Dumbledore ou Maugrey. Même si Harry et Dumbledore avait la même force magique, c'était l'expérience du directeur qui lui permettait de prendre le dessus à chacun de leurs duels, même s'il n'utilisait que des sorts de métamorphose. Bellatrix était un autre des adversaires contre lequel il avait eu du mal à se battre, surtout parce qu'elle était si folle que son style de combat était imprévisible.

Harry grimaça quand la fumée s'envola d'un mouvement de sa baguette et il se retrouva à regarder le dos exposé de l'un des groupes, alors que l'autre était à l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt son feu brûlait. Il leva sa baguette, mettant bien plus de puissance dans son sort qu'il n'était nécessaire. « _Pulsus ! »_

Le maléfice de bannissement surpuissant explosa au milieu des combattants les plus proches de lui, les propulsant dans les airs, puis dans le second groupe de combattants. Il avait été suffisamment prudent cependant pour ne leur causer que des bosses et des bleus, il ne voulait pas les tuer – il avait découvert plus tôt que même le sort le plus simple pouvait être mortel si on y mettait assez de force. Il leva sa baguette alors que la majorité des personnes essayait de se remettre debout, mais le pop distinct des transplanages multiples les avertit que les aurors venaient d'arriver. Il rangea rapidement sa baguette, recula et fit en sorte que ses mains soient visibles.

Ceux qui avaient réussi à se remettre sur leurs pieds furent rudement attrapés par les aurors alors que les autres étaient encerclés par les forces du Ministère. Cela leur prit quelques secondes pour réaliser la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant et un par un, ils lâchèrent leurs baguettes et levèrent les mains en l'air.

_C'est une bonne chose que j'ai pris mes papiers_, pensa Harry avec amusement en voyant les visages visiblement agacés des gens qui étaient maintenant arrêtés. Les aurors, rapidement aidés par les fonctionnaires officiels du ministère interrogèrent bientôt les quelques passants qui étaient restés et Harry grogna en voyant un certain nombre d'entre eux parler rapidement en le montrant du doigt. _J'aurais dû partir quand j'en avais la chance_, grogna-t-il mentalement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment d'attirer l'attention du Ministère.

Une demi-douzaine d'aurors s'approcha d'Harry, ils tirèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur sa poitrine. Il sourit joyeusement et leva ses mains en l'air. Celui qui les dirigeait, à la grande tristesse d'Harry, était quelqu'un qu'il avait espéré éviter pendant un temps. Vingt-cinq ans plus tard, sa jambe droite toujours intacte, un peu moins grognons et sans œil magique, le chef du groupe qui approcha Harry était toujours facilement reconnaissable : Alastor « Fol'œil » Maugrey.

Il prit un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry puis se tourna vers les aurors qui le suivaient « Allez aider les autres avec ces idiots, » grogna Maugrey. Il attendit un moment jusqu'à qu'ils soient partis puis il avança vers Harry, le regardant avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'attention.

Harry savait qu'il était évalué par l'homme qui deviendrait son professeur dans le futur. Sachant qu'il devait apparaître aussi peu menaçant et inintéressant que possible, il décida de laisser l'auror mener le jeu. Il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention sur lui maintenant.

« Quel est votre nom » demanda finalement Maugrey.

« Ashworth. Harry Ashworth, » répondit Harry sur un ton neutre.

Maugrey le regarda brusquement et Harry dû combattre l'envie d'éviter ce regard perçant. « Vous êtes celui qui a terrassé toutes…ces personnes… ici présentes ? » demanda-t-il avec un dédain immanquable pour les combattants qui étaient menottés et transportés dans les cellules du Ministère.

Harry prit un moment pour étudier les personnes contre lesquelles il se battait avant de répondre. Aucun d'eux ne semblait être mangemort – il leur manquait des masques et les robes noires distinctives d'une part. En fait, ils ne semblaient pas être entrainés. Ils étaient jeune et selon Harry à peine sortis de l'école. Probablement des jeunes convaincus de leur propre supériorité, pourris gâtés ou insatisfaits avec leur travail. _Le type de personne que Voldemort pourrait facilement recruter_, songea-t-il._ Ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé leur place dans la société et qui en blâment les autres._

Avec un peu de surprise il réalisa que Bellatrix n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories, ce qui était ironique. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dans le même groupe que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Et on ne pouvait pas nier que ces idiots ? Hooligans ? Qu'importe qui ils étaient, Malfoy et sa clique auraient été très à l'aise parmi eux. _En tout cas_, pensa Harry avec amusement_, Malfoy est probablement mieux habillé qu'eux._

Etait-ce que Bellatrix voulait dire quand elle avait dit dans son dernier souffle qu'elle avait juste « suivi le mouvement ? » Pansy Parkinson ou Millicent Bulstrode auraient-elles pu devenir la prochaine Bellatrix Lestrange ? Cela semblait si improbable. Déjà, même s'il haïssait la Bellatrix de son époque, il admettait volontiers son talent, ses compétences et son pouvoir qu'elle avait cultivés. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les Serpentard de son époque passer autant de temps à s'améliorer à ce point.

Non, même si Bellatrix avait eu les mêmes pensées idéologiques, elle n'aurait jamais fait parti d'un tel groupe. De un, ils n'avaient aucun style vestimentaire et sentaient fort, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un bon bain. Non Bellatrix irait mieux dans un groupe sophistiqué avec des sorciers intelligents et puissants.

Harry ramena son attention vers Maugrey, un peu embarrassé quand l'auror racla sa gorge fortement pour avoir son attention. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, le vieil auror haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Je ne dirais pas exactement que je les ai terrassés. C'est juste que je me suis retrouvé au bon endroit au bon moment quand j'ai lancé mon sort de bannissement. Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance d'en toucher autant mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer. Ils seraient sans doute encore en train de se battre sinon quand vous seriez arrivés. »

Maugrey hocha la tête et Harry pouvait presque voir l'homme penser à toutes les lacunes dans son explication. Il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration jusqu') ce qu'il la relâche brusquement quand Maugrey hocha de nouveau la tête. « Vous avez vos papiers sur vous, garçon ? » demanda finalement Maugrey, plus aimable qu'Harry ne s'y attendait.

« Bien sûr. » Harry chercha dans ses robes, content de trouver son passeport si rapidement. Il ne voulait pas sortir toute l'enveloppe et devoir expliquer pourquoi il gardait sur lui tous les papiers sur sa vie. Il tendit le passeport moldu à Maugrey.

L'auror regarda les pages pendant quelques secondes avec un demi sourire. « Passeport moldu ? »

« C'est plutôt pratique, surtout quand je décide de voyager, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des papiers sorciers si vous le voulez. »

« Tout est en ordre garçon. Vous aimez voyager à la moldue, hein ? »

« J'aime voir le monde, » répondit Harry sans s'engager.

« C'est bien. Vous voyagez beaucoup, hein ? Né en Australie et vivant depuis peu aux Etats-Unis. Et beaucoup de haltes entretemps. »

« Ouais. » Harry choisit de ne pas élaborer, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir s'il restait silencieux.

« Je suppose que cela expliquer votre manque d'accent australien, » grommela Maugrey. « Vos parents vous ont fait beaucoup bougé ? Vous étiez assez jeune pendant ces voyages. »

Harry haussa simplement des épaules et hocha la tête, décida de ne rien dire sur ses parents imaginaires sans question spécifique de Maugrey. Si Maugrey trouvait ses propres conclusions sans avoir besoin de poser des questions, Harry ne voyait pas de raison d'élaborer.

Après un petit moment, Maugrey lui rendit enfin le passeport. « Les témoins avec lesquels nous avons parlé sont tous d'accord pour dire que vous n'êtes pas celui à avoir commencer la bagarre, Ashworth. » Maugrey le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire de travers qui rendait son visage terrifiant. « Mais j'aurais pu le dire simplement en vous regardant. Nous n'allons pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. En fait, je dirais que vous étiez idiot d'essayer de prendre autant de personnes, mais ils, » il montra vaguement la direction des aurors qui prenaient encore les dépositions, « sont d'accord pour dire que vous avez probablement sauvé plusieurs personnes et vous semblez ne pas avoir eu de difficulté à le faire. »

Harry reprit le passeport, soulagé que le document forgé ait fait ses preuves. « Merci. »

« Essayez de ne pas en faire une habitude. Vigilance constante mon garçon. »

« Pas de problèmes, » répondit Harry. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment me battre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces personnes se battaient d'ailleurs. »

Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce sont des sang-purs. Ils n'aiment ni leur vie, ni le Ministère ni les autres et dont ils attaquent les personnes qu'ils croisent. J'espère que ce seront juste les jeunes qui agiront ainsi, mais les choses deviennent si tendues, même entre les chefs de familles du Magenmagot. » Le ton de l'auror trahissait ce que pensait Maugrey sur la politique.

« Je vois. » Harry espérait que Maugrey allait continuer à parler et en révéler davantage. Il avait essayé de trouver des informations qui pouvaient faciliter la rapide montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et il regrettait de ne pas avoir posé plus de question à son époque. Dumbledore avait mentionné que plusieurs morts soudaines et inexpliquées avaient tout déclenché ainsi que des disparitions, mais jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait rien entendu de tel dans les journaux.

« Cet incident va causer des ennuis, » grommela Maugrey, plus à lui-même qu'à Harry. En voyant le regard curieux du jeune homme, il montra du menton le bâtiment endommagé. « Cela appartient au vieux Belby, il est parent avec Bagnold et ils vont imaginé plusieurs conspirations qui auraient visé à détruire cela, même si ce sont en réalité juste quelques idiots ayant choisi au hasard cet endroit pour se battre. »

« Ah. Cela me semblait bizarre cependant qu'autant d'entre eux se battent », commenta Harry, essayant de grappiller d'autres informations.

Maugrey hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. Comme je dis, il y a beaucoup de tensions et même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, aucun des deux camps ne joue honnêtement. Vous avez prévu de rester en ville pendant quelques jours ? »

La question prit Harry par surprise. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Maugrey montra d'un geste le reste du groupe qui était emmené. « Juste au cas où ces andouilles essaient de dire qu'ils n'ont pas été pris la main dans le sac et vu par une douzaine de témoins. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de votre témoignage pour leur jugement. »

Harry regarda les personnes qu'il avait affrontées. Il n'avait pas l'air amicaux ou intelligents, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui jeter ces regards intenses, les mêmes qu'il aurait attendu de la part de mangemorts. Cela le fit aussi frissonner qu'il y ait des sorciers comme ça, même avant la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Cela avait été presque trop simple de blâmer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tout ce qui allait mal dans le monde magique et il dût se forcer à se rappeler que Voldemort n'avait pas causé le mal, il l'avait juste exploité.

« Je reste dans le coin. Envoyez-moi une chouette si vous voulez me trouver. Je reste au Chaudron Baveur pour le moment jusqu'à ce que je trouve un job, donc Tom devrait savoir où me trouver. » Harry n'était pas sûr si les chouettes pouvaient trouver les gens juste par leurs noms et espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec son faux-nom. Même si c'était le cas, il pourrait dire qu'il y avait eu un problème magique ou autre et c'est pourquoi il avait dit à Maugrey de parler à Tom si besoin. Il décida de résoudre ce problème de chouette au plus tôt et espérait que tout irait bien. Et que si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il pourrait trouver rapidement une solution. Après un hochement de tête, Maugrey serra sa main et s'en alla.

Le soir venu, Maugrey et Dumbledore dinèrent aux Trois Balais à Poudlard. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et se rencontraient souvent. Ce qu'admirait Dumbledore, c'était la personnalité franche de l'auror, et son désintérêt pour l'argent, la richesse et la célébrité. Ils dinaient régulièrement ensembles, une fois toutes les semaines, juste pour rester en contact et s'échanger des nouvelles.

Depuis la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald Dumbledore aimait garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait dans les forces de l'ordre et Maugrey entendait – et voyait- davantage de chose que la plupart des aurors. Comment il le faisait, même Dumbledore ne le savait pas. Généralement, ils parlaient d'abord de sujets légers, puis plus tard, ils abordaient les sujets sérieux.

« J'ai entendu qu'il y a eu un autre débat tendu au Magenmagot, » commenta Maugrey en buvant sa bière. « Sur quoi se disputaient ces vieux croûtons cette fois ? »

« La même chose, » soupira Dumbledore avec résignation. « L'afflux de sorciers et de sorcières d'origine moldue dans notre société ne convient pas à certaines personnes. Ils croient que la magie doit appartenir aux lignages purs, et que toute personne venant de moldus leur est inférieure. »

« Cela n'aide pas que nos lois soient écrites par des idiots, » renifla Maugrey.

« Elle sont dépassées, » admit le directeur. « Mais les réformes arrivent lentement et même s'il y avait des personnes prêts à les commencer, ce sont les traditionnalistes qui ont le plus de pouvoir au sein du conseil. Je ne crois pas que les réformes passeront bientôt. Cela devient de pire en pire depuis des années. Je crois que c'est parce beaucoup de supporters de Grindelwald était d'origine moldue. »

« Ce pas une surprise, sachant qu'il leur avait promis la liberté et que les sang-purs voulaient leur interdire l'entrée dans notre monde ». Maugrey fronça des sourcils. « C'est stupide. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, » admit Dumbledore, » mais il y en a beaucoup qui croient que c'est notre droit de naissance d'utiliser la magie et que seules les vieilles familles devraient avoir le droit de s'en servir. »

« Et il y a ceux qui sont contre cette propagande anti nés-de-moldus. »

« Exactement. Ils jouent sur les peurs de tout le monde… nous sommes lentement en train de mourir car les familles deviennent de plus en plus petites. Les vieilles familles sont nombreuses à souffrir de consanguinité et chaque année il y a de plus en plus de nés-de-moldus. Les gens ont peur qu'un jour, ils soient remplacés. »

« Cela n'a pas très bien marché il y a trente ans, non ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Ils ont été très extrêmes il y a trente ans, validant des lois qui n'auraient jamais dues passer. Ils se sont dépêchés, causant beaucoup de dégâts dans la communauté des nouveaux sorciers, » expliqua Dumbledore, « aujourd'hui… ils sont plus prudents mais leur but est le même. »

« Se débarrasser de tous les nés-de-moldus dans notre société. » gloussa Maugrey avec un peu d'amusement. « Comme si ça allait se produire. »

« Je suis d'accord ce serait très négatif si nous fermions soudainement notre monde aux nés-de-moldus. Ils représentent maintenant une grande partie de la population sorcière et certains de nos esprits les plus brillants sont d'origine moldue. »

« Cela ne doit pas plaire aux sangs-purs. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « En effet. Ils disent que les nés-de-moldus n'ont pas le droit d'apprendre la magie. »

« Laissez moi deviner, » dit l'auror avec dédain, « ils recommencent avec la supériorité de leur sang ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je pense que cet argument devient secondaire, leur vrai argument maintenant, c'est que cette ouverture de notre monde aux nés-de-moldus est un risque pour notre société. Puisqu'ils vivent dans les deux mondes, ils pourraient aisément révéler notre existence au reste du monde moldu. Ou prendre ce que nous leur enseignons et partir. Certains croient que nous devrions pas perdre du temps et de l'argent à entrainer ceux, qui à la fin, abandonneront notre monde. »

« C'est stupide. »

« Mais pas complètement infondé. Beaucoup de nés de moldus ont décidé de retourner à leur ancienne vie. »

Maugrey haussa des épaules. « C'est entièrement la faute du monde sorcier. S'il les traite comme de la merde, pourquoi s'étonne-t-il ? Je veux dire que cette restriction pour les nés de moldus concernant les emplois au ministère est une connerie. »

Dumbledore sourit brièvement, amusé par le langage coloré de l'auror. « Je suis d'accord. Malheureusement, la majorité des membres du Magenmagot croit que les nés de moldus ne sont pas encore prêts à occuper des positions si vitales pour notre gouvernement, notre sûreté et notre économie. »

« Et il y a les idiots qui disent que les nés de moldus volent nos emplois, » Maugrey grimaça. « Et ce sont les idiots que j'ai arrêtés aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai entendu de l'incident près de l'Allée des Embrumes. Y a t-il des blessés ? »

« Quelques uns, » répondit Maugrey. « Rien de trop mauvais, en tout cas rien qui ne nécessite d'aller à Ste Mangouste. Une douzaine de voyou a décidé de brûler le magasin du vieux Belby. Coïncidence ou non, Belby avait sa propre bande de brigands pour répondre. Je pense qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de similaire, mais ils l'ont eu avant qu'il ne le fasse. »

« Donc que va-t-il leur arriver ? »

« Probablement une tape sur la main et une amende. Des enfants riches, pour la plupart, mais s'ils sont si riches, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'achètent pas des vêtements qui leur vont. » Maugrey fronça son nez. « Sans mentionner le fait de prendre un bain de temps en temps. Je suis sûr que Belby et ses amis vous raconteront l'histoire dès demain »

Dumbledore hocha la tête en enregistrant l'information. « En fait, je crois que ce sont des enfants de sang pur dont les familles sont en train de décliner. Beaucoup de vieilles familles disparaissent peu à peu. Les Cromwells ont bientôt disparu, je crois, excepté leur fille Lisbon. La plupart d'entre eux ne vont plus si bien que ça. »

« C'est ce qu'ils récoltent en jetant par la fenêtre leurs fortunes familiales, » commenta Maugrey d'un ton neutre.

Le directeur de Poudlard approuva. C'était un fait infortuné de la vie, ceux avec de l'argent choisissaient souvent de le dépenser frivolement sans s'inquiéter du lendemain. Ils finissaient rarement bien et pour la plupart, sans rien. Malheureusement, de nos jours, un nom n'achetait plus rien. L'argent, cependant, oui. Cela avait causé la chute de beaucoup de familles, surtout ces cent dernières années. Beaucoup de vieilles familles de premier plan avaient disparu ce qui provoquait la peur des familles survivantes.

« C'est l'histoire habituelle, des enfants blâmant les nés de moldus pour toute leur misère et attaquant ceux qui supportent l'intégration des nés de moldus dans notre monde. » Maugrey fronça des sourcils et mangea un bout de son diner. « Cette excuse est de la bouse de dragon, mais ils continuent à l'utiliser. »

S'adossant au dos de sa chaise, Dumbledore ferma les yeux. « Je sais. Ça m'attriste de voir ce qu'ils ont choisi de faire si tôt après avoir quitté l'école. J'espérais que nous leur avions au moins appris quelque chose. » Cela s'était produit si souvent ces dernières années qu'ils parlaient maintenant de « l'histoire habituelle », même si ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Dumbledore était fier. Des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, surtout venant de familles ayant décliné durant la dernière décennie, avaient tendance à blâmer les autres pour leur déconvenue. C'était une erreur dans leur éducation selon le directeur, probablement l'arrogance naturelle de ces gens là, une arrogance née de leur pouvoir.

« Vous enseignez bien. Mais ils choisissent de ne pas écouter. Ce n'est pas votre problème. »

« J'aimerai que ce soit si simple vieil ami. » La dernière décennie avait été difficile pour le monde sorcier. En fait, cela avait commencé avec la montée de Grindelwald. La Seconde Guerre mondiale avait eu beaucoup plus d'impact que l'on pensait sur la population sorcière. Après des siècles d'utilisation, toutes leurs barrières magiques, et leurs sorts de discrétion qui leur avaient permis de cacher une ville sorcière dans le cœur de Londres, toute cette isolation avait causé leur perte. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans le monde moldu et n'avaient pas fait attention au progrès des moldus, du moment qu'ils étaient laissés tranquilles.

Et l'Allemagne nazie avait déclaré la guerre et commencé à bombarder l'Angleterre. Londres avait été durement touchée mais aussi le reste du pays. Et malgré leur protection magique, rien n'avait pu être sauvé des centaines de bombes qui étaient tombées du ciel. Même s'ils étaient invisibles pour des yeux moldus, des villes et villages sorciers avaient été touchés et décimés et il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Londres avait subi le plus de bombardements et en conséquence, le chemin de traverse, le ministère et le complexe gouvernemental. Presque tout le gouvernement sorcier et ses infrastructures s'étaient effondrés en quelques jours. Et le monde sorcier n'y avait pas été préparé.

Les armes moldues ne faisaient pas la différence entre ceux qu'elles visaient et les autres. Et elles se moquaient des charmes et des barrières magiques. Leurs bombes étaient juste lâchées puis explosaient. Les balles traversaient les barrières et touchaient les sorciers cachés derrière des charmes d'invisibilité. Et puis, quand la guerre avait presque été finie, des tanks russes avaient traversé le pays, décimant des villages entiers sans même les voir.

Au milieu de cette panique et de ce chaos, le sorcier noir Grindelwald était monté au pouvoir, ralliant des nés de moldus et des sangs-purs autour de lui, en promettant de construire un meilleur monde sorcier, un monde plus tolérant envers les nés de moldus et les cracmols et les créatures magiques qui étaient cruellement éliminées à cette époque. Et cette guerre avait causé bien d'autres morts. Après cette guerre, avec sa population décimée, le monde magique avait eu du mal à reconstruire son économie et sa société. Le monde moldu avait l'avantage de la technologie. Une technologie de guerre avancée qui avait stimulé leur économie après la guerre mais le monde sorcier n'avait rien de tout cela. Au contraire, l'économie du monde sorcier était plutôt faible.

Et cela s'était montré après la guerre. Même aujourd'hui, trente ans après, leur économie n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré alors que beaucoup de pays moldus allaient bien mieux qu'avant ce désastre. Puisque l'économie sorcière était majoritairement fondée sur les réserves d'or des vieilles familles, peu de choses pouvaient améliorer la situation. La guerre et des décennies de dépenses avaient laissés des marques sur même les plus grands coffres et aujourd'hui il y avait une génération qui savait que leur famille avait un jour été proéminente et très riche et aujourd'hui eux… n'avaient rien.

Et ce n'était qu'une partie du problème. Avant la guerre, il y avait beaucoup de sangs-purs. La guerre les avait décimés et avait fait baisser la population mondiale sorcière de moitié. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de nouvelles personnes pour remplacer ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, ce qui avait conduit à un soudain afflux des nés de moldus dans leur société. Plusieurs vieilles familles en avaient été offensées alors que d'autres clamaient que c'était soit les accepter, soit s'éteindre. Malgré cela, beaucoup de lois avaient été mises en place pour restreindre la liberté des sorciers et sorcières d'origine moldue. Certaines avaient été promulguées par peur, d'autre par mépris. Quelle que soit la cause, les dommages étaient les mêmes. Beaucoup de nés de moldus décidèrent de quitter ce monde sorcier qui les entravait et étaient retournés dans le leur.

Ce soudain exode avait de nouveau affaibli le monde sorcier. L'écart entre les arrivées et les départs s'était creusé et beaucoup de vieilles familles avaient vu là le signe que les nés de moldus n'étaient pas dignes de confiance et ne pouvaient donc pas faire parti de leur société, et elles avaient transmis leurs idées à leurs enfants. Ce sentiment n'avait fait que grandir depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Mais il y a eu quelque chose d'intéressant, » commenta Maugrey, ce qui sortit Dumbledore de ses pensées.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais, » toussa Maugrey et il but une autre gorgée de bière. « Le combat a été arrêté par un étranger avant que la situation ne dégénère. »

Albus ne croyait pas aux coïncidences et essaya de deviner. « Je suppose que c'était un jeune homme du nom de Ashworth ? »

Maugrey leva un sourcil, curieux. « En effet. Je lui ai parlé après l'arrestation. »

« Et ? »

L'auror grommela dans un mélange de suspicion et d'humour. « Il semble trop innocent et décontracté pour moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Maugrey prit un morceau de pain dans son assiette. « Toutes les personnes qui sont restées pour regarder le combat sont d'accord pour dire qu'Ashworth a fait preuve d'une adresse remarquable pour s'occuper non pas d'un, mais des deux groupes et pour finir le combat. Quand j'ai parlé à Ashworth, il a fait comme si ce n'était rien. »

« Et cela vous pose un problème ? » Sourit Dumbledore en voyant l'irritation de son ami.

« Je me moque de savoir qui étaient ces hooligans mais quiconque capable d'affronter deux douzaine d'entre eux et s'en sortir sans blessures est une personne qui a eu plus qu'un peu de chance et d'adresse. »

Dumbledore se gratta la barbe en pensant. « Donc que faire lui ? »

« S'il est ce qu'il dit être, alors c'est un idiot naïf. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors la personne qui l'a entrainé est bonne… _diablement_ bonne ! » Maugrey regarda le directeur avec avidité. « Donc, comment le connaissez-vous ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, « dit vaguement Dumbledore. « Je l'ai vu en compagnie de Miss Black. Elle était sur le point de se battre avec le jeune Mr Potter, quand Mr Ashworth – avec beaucoup d'adresse – les a tous deux désarmés. Il avait des choses très intéressantes à dire sur les maisons de Poudlard, mais je pense que c'est une histoire à raconter plus tard. »

« Il a dit qu'il cherchait un job. »

« Oui, il l'a aussi mentionné devant moi. Je pensais que c'était étrange qu'un jeune homme comme lui vienne en Angleterre sans aucun plan. »

« Il a presque été partout. Né en Australie mais son passeport ressemble à un magazine de voyage. Il a été dans une demi douzaine de pays, principalement durant son enfance. »

« Des parents agités je suppose, » songea Dumbledore, regardant le verre de vin dans ses mains. « Cela explique certainement pourquoi il n'a aucun accent. Et s'il est si habitué à voyager, peut-être que son comportement n'est pas si étrange. »

Maugrey renifla. « Mais il ne me paraît pas être un gosse de riche cherchant les sensations fortes en voyageant partout. »

« Ah non ? » demanda curieusement le directeur. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« Comme je le disais, il faut surveiller une personne capable de terrasser autant de personnes d'un coup. Cela demande bien plus que juste du pouvoir ou du talent. Cela demande de la stratégie ce que l'on ne connaît plus tellement aujourd'hui. Et puis il a projeté un groupe entier dans l'autre qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. »

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore. « Pensez-vous qu'il soit particulièrement doué en combat ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Maugrey, songeur. « Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un guerrier, quand on voit son corps et sa carrure. De l'autre côté, il y a son adresse et son expérience donc je ne ferais pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer en combat. »

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un bref silence, finalement rompu par l'auror. « J'ai une théorie. »

« Oh ? »

« Nous avons beaucoup de tensions en ce moment entre les sangs-purs et les pro-moldus. Beaucoup d'hostilité aussi contre les nés de moldus. Et il y a aussi ces illuminés qui pensent que nous devrions s'emparer du monde moldu, » commença Maugrey.

« Continuez, » encouragea Dumbledore, se penchant en avant, intéressé.

« Et dernièrement nous avons beaucoup de disputes qui se transforment en vandalisme et violence. Des groupes de voyous inexpérimentés se battent entre eux. Et soudainement, ce sorcier voyageur et magiquement doué apparaît au milieu d'un combat. Qu'en déduisez-vous ? »

« Vous pensez que les familles pures sont allées chercher de l'aide à l'extérieur ? »

« Les sangs-purs, l'autre côté, je ne sais pas. Mais il doit venir de _quelque part_. »

Les yeux bleu de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice et il sourit. « Etes-vous en train de suggérer que Mr Ashworth est en fait un mercenaire ? »

« Un quoi ? »

« Oubliez » dit Dumbledore. « C'est un concept moldu. Je pense que nous devrions laisser le bénéfice du doute à Mr Ashworth pour l'instant. »

« Si vous le dites, » marmonna Maugrey, terminant son diner.

Ils restèrent ensembles encore un moment avant que Maugrey ne parte, prétextant un rendez-vous tôt le lendemain à son bureau. Quand Maugrey ouvrit la porte pour quitter le pub après avoir mis sa cape, Dumbledore l'appela.

« A propos d'Ashworth. Avez-vous vu l'un des Black près lui ? Peut-être que l'un d'eux se battait ? »

Maugrey regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. « Non, je n'ai pas vu de Black, même s'il y avait des personnes qui parlent aux Black. Vous ne croyez pas que les Black étaient impliquées, non ? » L'auror avait visiblement du mal à croire que les Black soient impliqués dans ce type d'histoire. Ils étaient suffisamment riches pour engager des personnes pour le faire à leur place mais ils auraient certainement choisi une cible bien plus importante et avec bien plus de talent, de grâce et d'efficacité que ces deux groupes de jeunots s'affrontant dans une rue bondée.

« Non, non, » répondit Dumbledore rapidement. « Je me posais juste la question. »

Le matin de Noël, le jour après sa rencontre avec les délinquants de sang pur et Alastor Maugrey, Harry fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui appuyait de manière persistante sur son torse.

« Réveille-toi Ashworth. »

Harry ouvrit à contrecoeur les yeux, cillant lentement à cause de la soudaine luminosité de la pièce. Sa bonne humeur après cette nuit reposante s'évapora soudainement quand il réalisa qui le regardait. Bellatrix Black, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant ses yeux violets, était devant son lit et le regardait. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle faisait mais il essaya rapidement de se réveiller complètement.

Il se demanda quels pêchés il avait pu faire dans cette vie ou la précédente pour pouvoir être réveillé à Noël par Bellatrix. Personne ne méritait ça. Pas même les Dursley. C'était l'une des choses se trouvant en haut sur la liste des choses-qu'il-ne-voulait-pas-vivre, juste après être réveillé par un _Endoloris_.

« Va t'en » marmonna-t-il, essayant de se retourner et d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Je t'aime aussi, » rétorqua Bellatrix avec un sourire espiègle tout en tirant l'oreiller.

« Donne ! » Dit-il en attrapant à l'aveugle l'oreiller qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il était content qu'elle ne soit plus sur son lit avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose entre ses jambes qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche. Se réveiller avec une –belle – jeune fille de dix-sept ans dans son lit n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel pour lui.

« Allez Ashworth ! »

Avec un grognement las, Harry roula sur le côté et s'assit, cherchant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. « Il est trop tôt pour m'occuper de toi. »

« Comment ? Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » murmura Harry en silence. A voix haute, il dit, « Comment es-tu rentrée dans ma chambre au fait ? »

Elle montra la porte. « Tu croyais qu'un verrou comme celui-là allait me retenir ? » Elle sembla presque insultée qu'il puisse le penser.

« Apparemment je dois placer des barrières avec toi, si je veux de l'intimité. »

« Ah-ah ! » Bellatrix leva un doigt. « Est-ce une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui vient d'inviter à une fête ? »

« Quoi ? »

Bellatrix recula, fit une petite courbette puis tourna sur elle même. « Tu as été invité à une petite réunion familiale ce soir, » déclara-t-elle en écartant les bras dramatiquement. En voyant l'expression de Harry, elle mit les poings sur les hanches et le fixa. « Quoi ? »

Harry réprima un sourire, même s'il n'y arriva pas entièrement et il était sûr qu'elle avait vu ce petit sourire. Bellatrix Black venait juste de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement absurde.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Rien, rien. » il changea de sujet. C'est quoi cette fête ? »

« _Une réunion familiale_, » insista-t-elle avec prudence.

« Quelle est la différence ? »

Cela lui prit un instant pour y réfléchir. Finalement, elle se décida. « Je ne pense qu'il y aura autant d'alcool que durant une fête. »

« Je vois, » En fait ce n'était pas le cas.

« Finalement, cela ne m'a pas demandé tant d'effort, surtout après ce que tu as fait hier. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, je ne sais pas. Comment de groupe de crétins as-tu détruit hier ? »

« Je n'ai « détruit » personne ! » grogna Harry. Si c'était que la presse avait raconté, alors il pourrait dire au revoir à son anonymat.

« En tout cas, ils en parlent comme si c'était le cas. »

« Ils sont déjà dehors, »

« Aha ! Donc c'était _toi _! »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. Dis moi s'il te plait que je n'ai pas fait la une de la Gazette du sorcier ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore fait la une de la Gazette. »

« Bien. »

Il y eut un long silence entre eux deux, ils se regardaient, essayaient de ne pas se tortiller malgré le besoin grandissant de dire quelque chose pour se débarrasser du silence. Harry soupira et fronça des sourcils. Il ne voulait pas être exposé publiquement si tôt mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir alors que des gens se battaient et pouvaient en blesser d'autres. Peut-être que ça le servirait finalement, si cela lui permettait de rencontrer rapidement des personnes de la haute société. Et il pouvait facilement imaginer le genre de personnes qui étaient associées avec les Black. Cela pourrait potentiellement le conduire à Voldemort.

Finalement Bellatrix parla, en ayant marre du silence. « Donc, as-tu eu tes papiers ? »

« J'ai tout, sauf la licence, » répondit Harry.

Bellatrix eut un rictus. « Et combien t'ont-ils extorqués ? »

Harry grimaça. Il avait l'impression de s'en être bien tiré et les faussaires avaient l'air assez honnêtes, mais en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Bellatrix, il n'en était plus si sûr. « Dix mille. »

Bellatrix haussa involontairement les sourcils, augmentant le respect qu'elle avait déjà pour l'étrange voyageur du temps. « Pas mal Ashworth. »

« Merci, « dit-il sarcastiquement. Si elle le remarqua, elle ne le montra pas.

« Bien, la fête est au 12 Square Grimmaud. Viens à sept heures – oh et mets quelque chose de beau. Je détesterai que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide ou d'embarrassant, » dit-elle, sortant sa baguette pour transplaner.

« J'y serais. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête avec approbation, une lueur dans les yeux. « C'est bien de voir que tu connais l'endroit. » Elle agita sa baguette et disparut, laissant Harry pantois en réalisant qu'il venait de lui en révéler plus qu'il ne le voulait. De l'autre côté, elle savait déjà qu'il était l'héritier de la famille Black, donc elle devait se douter déjà qu'il connaissait l'emplacement du 12 Square Grimmaud. Décidant de ne plus y penser davantage, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il prit une douche et se prépara pour la journée.

Ce fut que lorsqu'il descendit dans le pub pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et qu'il vit une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il cria et maudit son nom.

« Tu as menti ! » siffla-t-il. En première page du journal se trouvait une photo animée du combat d'hier. Et il était au premier plan au milieu de l'image.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette traduction de l'histoire de Lord Silvere n'est pas utilisée à des fins commerciales!

Reviews: comme promis un chapitre en plus pour vous faire patienter! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Presque célèbre**

Harry passa la grande partie de la journée à se cacher de Tom et du reste de ses clients. Il semblait que toutes les personnes qui fréquentaient le Chaudron Baveur avaient lu la Gazette de ce matin et étaient capables de le reconnaître. Il considéra brièvement l'utilisation d'un charme de glamour pour dissimuler ses traits mais finalement changea d'avis. Au moins, ce n'était pas pire que la médiatisation qu'il avait connue en tant que Survivant. Après avoir mangé un modeste petit-déjeuner au pub, Harry se demanda pendant quelques minutes s'il devait sortir du pub.

Ce fut que lorsqu'il vit un groupe de filles le pointer du doigt avec excitation en tenant une copie de la Gazette qu'il décida de braver la foule à l'extérieur. La dernière chose qu'il vit quand la porte du pub se ferma fut les filles qui se levaient de table pour essayer de le suivre. A la dernière minute, il tourna et passa par la porte qui menait au Londres moldu. Harry était content d'avoir décidé de porter une simple paire de jeans et un T-shirt avec une veste.

Il se tint droit dans l'air glacial pendant un moment, retenant son souffle et espérant que les filles ne l'avaient pas suivi. Ce n'était pas le cas et il soupira de soulagement. Il _détestait_ les groupies. Refermant sa veste et murmurant rapidement un charme pour se réchauffer il prit une direction au hasard. Il passa une journée ordinaire à se promener dans les rues, appréciant la façon dont il pouvait se fondre dans l'environnement moldu. C'était le jour de Noël, et à part les passants qui achetaient leurs cadeaux de dernière minute, les rues étaient désertes. Il neigeait un peu, le sol était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de blanc qui craquait sous ses pieds.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que la cloche du Big Ben annonce l'heure tardive. Avec un sursaut, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil se couchait déjà ce qui n'était pas si surprenant à cette époque de l'année, même si l'horloge n'affichait que cinq heures de l'après-midi. Harry retrouva assez facilement son chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur. C'était ironique que bien que le monde sorcier n'aime pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec le monde moldu, celui-ci avait été leur salut vers la fin de sa guerre. Des maisons sûres dans le monde moldu avaient été utilisées par des hauts membres du gouvernement ou de l'Ordre pour éviter les tentatives d'assassinats. Les forces de Voldemort étaient au début ravies d'aller dans le monde moldu pour commettre leurs vils forfaits. Mais ils avaient vite découvert que les autorités moldues arrivaient bien plus vite que les aurors.

Cela était rapidement devenu un bain de sang, et même si un seul mage noir pouvait facilement tuer plusieurs policiers moldus, Voldemort avait vite réalisé qu'il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas le temps d'attirer l'attention du monde moldu. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et il ne pouvait pas mener deux guerres à la fois et gagner. Cela avait forcé les mangemorts à trouver d'autres solutions pour localiser et tuer leurs cibles principales ce qui avait donné le temps à l'Ordre de les replacer. Cependant à la fin, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné, du temps.

Il passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur une heure plus tard, enlevant rapidement la neige de sa veste. C'était pile l'heure entre le thé et rush du diner et Harry était content que le pub soit presque vide. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver les robes habillées que Bellatrix avait voulu acheter, même s'il lui fallut bien plus de temps pour se changer. Des fois, il se demandait si les robes habillées n'avaient pas été inventées pas un sadique pour torturer les sorciers. Ce fut que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, tenant la poignée qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment aller au 12 Square Grimmaud à la moldue. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème avant puisqu'il avait soit transplané soit utilisé la poudre de cheminette.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Tom depuis le bar.

Harry se tourna et sourit avec gêne. « Cela vous dérange si j'utilise votre cheminée ? »

« Allez-y jeune homme. La poudre est dans le pot à côté de la cheminée. »

« Merci », le remercia Harry et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. « _Tempus_, » murmura-t-il, s'attendant à ce que l'heure apparaisse au bout de sa baguette. Il glapit de surprise quand, en fait, la baguette cracha des étincelles et siffla. Quand il essaya de nouveau, la baguette décida de ne rien faire. « Génial », marmonna Harry. « Juste génial. » _Il semblerait que je doive finalement aller voir Ollivander_. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que la baguette fonctionne pour lui indéfiniment, mais cela aurait été sympa.

Il fouilla dans ses robes et trouva sa montre. Il était surpris et ravi de découvrir qu'il avait encore une heure et se demanda rapidement si Ollivander était encore ouvert. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui en achetant une nouvelle baguette mais se rendant dans l'antre des Black avec des familles de sang pur et de potentiels mages noirs, il ne voulait pas se retrouver incapable de se défendre. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, se dit-il quand il tourna la baguette dysfonctionnelle dans ses mains. Quelqu'un là-bas aurait pu reconnaître la baguette s'il l'avait utilisée et il ne voulait pas expliquer comment il l'avait eu.

« Tom, » appela-t-il.

« Oui jeune homme ? »

« Ollivander est-il encore ouvert aujourd'hui ? »

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis, « Non je ne crois pas. Si c'est une urgence, vous pouvez essayer Wanda & Wandel's. »

Harry leva un sourcil curieux, n'en ayant jamais entendu parler avant. « Vous savez où je peux les trouver ? »

Tom s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant avant de donner des instructions à Harry. « Ils se seront certainement pas ouverts, c'est Noël après tout. Mais les propriétaires habitent au dessus du magasin, donc cela ne les dérangera certainement pas de vous aider. »

« Merci. »

Espérant que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps et qu'il n'arriverait pas trop en retard, Harry sortit du pub dans le chemin de traverse et essaya de suivre les directions du barman du mieux qu'il pouvait. La rue sorcière était presque vide surtout en comparaison des dernières rues moldues de Londres qu'il avait traversées. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés et il y avait très peu de neige, Harry pensa que c'était à cause des régulateurs de temps magique. Après tout, cela ne rendrait pas bien d'avoir le gouvernement sorcier magique bloqué par un blizzard ou une inondation.

Il passa devant quelques magasins qu'il connaissait mais il prit son temps pour traverser la rue, pour une fois qu'il n'avait personne autour de lui qui le pointait du doigt ou des reporters sur les talons. Il prit donc son temps pour regarder les petits détails qu'il n'avait pas vus avant. Il y avait peu de magasin qu'il reconnaissait – Eyelops Au royaume du Hibou était toujours là, même si les vitres et la porte semblaient un peu plus propres qu'à son époque et bien sûr il y avait le vendeur de glace Florian Fortarôme qui était, à sa grande surprise toujours ouvert et vendait des glaces.

Il y avait quelques autres magasins de son époque et il passa devant certains qu'il ne connaissait pas comme un magasin de tissu là où il y aurait Fleurish & Bott's, ce magasin se situait en fait quelques maisons plus loin. En regardant de plus près, il vit que ce magasin de tissu vendait des tapis volants. Harry secoua la tête en pensant à ces objets improbables mais réalisa que puisqu'il y avait des balais volants, ce n'était pas si bizarre pour les sorciers.

Sa grande surprise fut cependant quand il se trouva devant le lieu appelé « Wanda & Wandel, Fabricants de baguettes. » La surprise c'était que le magasin de baguettes était à l'endroit même du magasin de Quidditch de son époque, un magasin qu'il avait souvent fréquenté avec ses amis avant que la guerre n'ait forcé le gouvernement à fermer le chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait ni balais, ni de « Quidditch à Travers les âges », ni de vifs d'or ou de souaffles. A la place, il y avait sur des coussins en velours sombre une collection des plus belles baguettes qu'il ait jamais vues.

Alors que les baguettes d'Ollivander étaient simples, souvent un simple morceau de bois et un manche, celles-ci étaient élaborées et gravées de motifs allant des fleurs aux dragons mythiques. Harry cilla de surprise – ce magasin avait l'air plutôt classe et personne à son époque ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

Haussant les épaules, Harry s'avança et vit sur la porte un écriteau indiquant les heures d'ouverture. Comme Tom lui avait dit, c'était fermé le jour de Noël, mais se souvenant du conseil du barman, Harry frappa à tout hasard, espérant que les propriétaires étaient chez eux. N'obtenant pas de réponses, il mit sa tête contre la vitre du magasin pour essayer de voir de la lumière. Il ne pouvait rien voir et frappa encore, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Il soupira de soulagement quand une lumière s'alluma à l'arrière du magasin. Peu après toutes les lumières s'allumèrent dans le magasin et Harry vit un couple s'avancer vers la porte. L'homme était assez grand et mince alors que la femme était plus petite et plus costaude. Tous les deux semblaient avoir une bonne quarantaine d'année et Harry se souvint brièvement de la sœur de l'oncle Vernon – Tante Marge. A la différence de Tante Marge qui était toujours fardée de maquillage, le visage de la femme était naturel et amical même si l'homme semblait irrité. Non pas qu'Harry pouvait l'en blâmer, sachant que c'était Noël et qu'il frappait à leur porte à l'improviste.

La femme atteignit la porte la première et l'ouvrit un peu. «Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix chaleureuse.

« Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer à Noël, » dit Harry rapidement, « C'est juste que ma baguette vient de me lâcher il y a quelques minutes et il m'en faut vraiment une nouvelle. »

« Ah, une urgence ! » La femme fit un grand sourire et hocha de compréhension, même s'il y avait une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux qui le mit mal à l'aise. « Rentrez, nous pouvons vous aider en quelques minutes. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en avançant dans le magasin.

La femme chercha dans la pièce quelque chose alors que l'homme derrière le comptoir semblait ennuyé.

« Donnez-moi un moment pour trouver mon mètre », dit la femme depuis l'arrière du magasin.

« Oubliez le mètre très chère, il semble être un vingt-sept centimètre et demi pour moi » dit l'homme.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Harry regarda le magasin nerveusement, essayant de lancer la conversation. « Donc… vous êtes Wanda et Wandel ? »

« Non », dit l'homme. « C'étaient mes grands-parents. Ils sont morts maintenant. Je suis Wendell – voici ma femme Wendy. »

« Je vois. »

Apparemment le petit-fils du fabriquant de baguettes décida de continuer la discussion en attendant sa femme. « Donc que s'est-il passé avec votre baguette ? »

Harry sourit avec gêne. « Elle a crachoté des étincelles quand j'ai voulu lancer un sort de temps. Rien de sérieux. »

« Ah. » répondit Wendell d'un ton connaisseur. « Une baguette mal accordée ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Harry n'eut pas à élaborer car Wendy revint. Elle avait le mètre et comme la première fois chez Ollivander, Harry tendit les bras pendant que l'objet le mesurait.

« 27,5 cm » dit-elle après un moment. Harry cilla. Ils avaient mis bien moins de temps qu'Ollivander. Peut-être que ces gens savaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Je te l'avais dit », dit Wendell avec un sourire.

« Très bien, » concéda Wendy. Elle se retourna vers Harry alors que son mari commença à sortir différentes baguettes. « De quoi était faite votre dernière baguette ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais su » confessa Harry en inventant rapidement une histoire sur l'origine de la baguette. « C'était comme un emprunt. Elle appartenait à un de mes ancêtres. Je pensais que cela marcherait bien puisque j'ai pu l'utiliser plusieurs fois mais apparemment pas »

Wendy haussa des sourcils de surprise. « Vous avez utilisée une baguette empruntée pendant des années ? »

« Quelques jours en fait. Ma première baguette venait de se briser. »

Wendy secoua la tête de façon dramatique tout en prenant quelques boites que lui tendait son mari. « Les anciennes baguettes sont généralement inutiles. Nous croyons qu'une personne doit acheter une nouvelle baguette tous les quatre ans en général, nous avons même des clients qui changent tous les quelques mois. Après tout, si la baguette choisit le sorcier, que se passe-t-il quand le sorcier change qui il est après quelques années ? »

« Je me suis toujours posé la même question, » songea Harry.

« Très bien… 27,5 cm. Approchez mon cher. »

Harry la suivit derrière la table alors que son mari avait placé des baguettes dans plusieurs enveloppes de parchemin. Sur chaque enveloppe se trouvait un motif différent et après un bref instant, Harry reconnu les mêmes motifs gravés sur les baguettes dans la devanture du magasin.

« Choisissez juste un motif que vous aimez et essayez-là, » l'encouragea Wendy.

Regardant les motifs disponibles, Harry décida immédiatement ce qu'il ne choisirait pas. Se balader avec une baguette avec des petits lapins n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… et il ne voulait pas être retrouvé mort avec une baguette avec des motifs de rats. Certains motifs étaient différents, mais les roses n'étaient pas son truc, et il ne pensait pas imposer le respect avec une baguette avec de petits dragons ou de petites licornes, même s'il l'admettait, elles étaient plutôt jolies.

Il opta finalement pour un motif abstrait qui lui semblait beau. Il tendit la main et choisit l'enveloppe correspondante.

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Wendy. « Ouvrez la et essayez-là. »

Harry fut ravi de découvrir que l'enveloppe contenait une baguette simple avec un petit motif gravé dessus. Elle était d'un bois sombre, surement du chêne. Il l'agita et fut content de voir des étincelles en jaillir. « Je suppose que cela fera l'affaire, » observa-t-il, même s'il remarqua qu'elles étaient bien moins lumineuses que celles qu'il avait jetées avec sa première baguette.

« Fantastique ! » s'exclama Wendy. « Vous prendrez donc celle-ci ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Ce sera cinq gallions. »

Harry donna l'argent, grimaçant intérieurement en voyant son stock d'or diminuer encore. « Merci pour votre temps, » dit-il avec gratitude, heureux ne pas avoir à faire face à un groupe de mages noirs potentiels sans être armé.

« Pas de problème. »

Harry partit et retourna au Chaudron Baveur, remerciant brièvement Tom quand il passa devant le bar et celui-ci lui demanda s'il avait eu de la chance. Il sortit sa nouvelle baguette et essaya le même sortilège que plus tôt, soulagé de voir l'heure apparaître et non pas des étincelles. S'il prenait la poudre de cheminette maintenant, il serait là-bas à sept heures précisément.

Harry prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le feu et avança dans les flammes vertes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se souvint qu'il _détestait_ ce mode de transport car il fut prit de vertige quand il tourna sur lui-même apercevant brièvement différentes sorties et cheminées. Il pensa avoir vu le 12 Square Grimmaud et il essaya d'avancer.

Il trébucha de la cheminée dans un séjour très familier, même si les meubles étaient différents de ceux dont il se souvenait. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle et sa volonté pour rester debout au lieu de s'écrouler sur le tapis.

« Qui êtes vous ? » l'accueillit une voix suspicieuse. Harry redressa la tête et fut face à face à avec la défunte Mme Walburga Black. Enfin, elle n'était pas morte à cette époque mais vivante. Son portrait, remarqua Harry, ne lui rendait pas justice car il avait sans doute été peint quelques années plus tard. En ce moment, elle était une femme d'une grande beauté, d'environ 50 ans pensa-t-il, même si elle ressemblait à une jeune femme de trente ans. Sa voix n'était pas aussi criarde que celle de son portrait mais son regard perçant et évaluateur était le même.

« Mr Harry Ashworth ». Il se redressa et enleva d'un air absent quelques cendres de sa robe, gardant une expression neutre. Il ne montrerait pas qu'il la reconnaissait.

Il résista à l'envie de se tortiller sous son regard intense et après une seconde il sembla qu'il avait réussi le test car elle hocha la tête et le salua. « Madame Walburga Black. » Elle montra une autre femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Voici Druella Black, née Rosier, ma sœur. La salle à manger est par là. Bellatrix ! »

« Oui Tante Walburga ? » La voix venait des escaliers, là où selon les souvenirs d'Harry se trouvaient les chambres, dont celle de Sirius.

« Ton invité est là. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

La matriarche Black tristement célèbre hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Harry. « Asseyez-vous. Les autres invités arriveront d'ici peu. Mon mari et moi vous rejoindrons dans un instant. »

« Merci. »

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment attendre que Bellatrix arrive et puisqu'il connaissait cette maison, il trouva la salle à manger sans difficulté. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là, remarqua-t-il en entendant des voix et en voyant le nombre de sièges vides il était l'un des premiers à arriver. Il entra dans la pièce et se retrouva soudain attrapé par le bras.

« Hey, regarde ce que le chat a attrapé, » dit une voix à sa gauche.

« Ouais, le con du chemin de Traverse hier, » ajouta une autre voix.

Harry se figea en regardant les trois jeunes hommes devant lui. Il les reconnut vaguement, ils étaient présents la veille au chemin de Traverse et il n'y avait pas de doute possible, ils l'avaient aussi reconnu. Les trois hommes avaient, selon lui entre vingt et vingt cinq ans et étaient habillés de couleurs vives qui étaient peut-être sensées projeter une image de richesse mais qui en réalité montraient leur mauvais goût.

_Cela marche dans les films, _pensa Harry en haussant légèrement les épaules et en tendant sa main. « Je ne suis pas le sorcier que vous recherchez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous allez me laisser passer. » Il fit un nouveau geste de la main.

« Comme si nous allions le faire ! »

_Bon, il fallait quand même essayer,_ pensa Harry.

Il fit le geste de prendre sa baguette en même temps que les trois autres hommes. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour jeter un sort qui s'occuperait d'eux trois à la fois et ils étaient trop proches de toute façon pour qu'il tente un sort. Il attrapa sa baguette en utilisant un tour que lui avait appris un auror. Il tapa avec le dos de sa main sur le poignet d'un des hommes avançant en le faisant. En tournant son propre poignet autour du bras de l'autre homme, Harry réussit à pointer sa baguette sur la gorge de son assaillant ce qui stoppa immédiatement les trois voyous.

« Espèce de minable ! »

Harry s'interrompit et soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça et s'il s'aliénait maintenant de jeunes sangs purs, cela ne l'aiderait sans doute pas dans ses relations avec leurs parents La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était éviter la confrontation. « Vous ne valez même pas que je perde mon temps avec vous » marmonna-t-il finalement et il poussa l'homme sur le côté et avança vers la table, sentant les regards brûlants sur son dos.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir cependant, Harry réalisa que son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu par les occupants de la pièce. L'attention de tout le monde était rivée sur lui. Les trois hommes l'avaient aussi remarqué et ne voulait pas que cette histoire s'arrête là, pas avant d'avoir sauvé leur honneur.

« Tu crois que tu peux venir ici et faire ton show ? Qui crois tu être ? »

« Quelqu'un doit t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs ! » lança un autre sur un ton sec.

Harry se tourna et les regarda tous trois dans les yeux, mettant toutes les difficultés qu'il avait accumulées dans sa vie dans son regard. L'intensité et la rudesse du regard figèrent les trois jeunes hommes mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils furent interrompus par une toux forte qui vint du bout de la tête. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit un vieux sorcier au teint pâle. Ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en arrière et malgré quelques rides sur le visage il avait l'air incroyablement en bonne santé pour quelque qui avait, selon Harry au moins quatre-vingt ans. Il jeta un long regard aux trois assaillants d'Harry avant de regarder ailleurs. Quand Harry se tourna, il vit que les trois agresseurs étaient vite repartis de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Tu attires déjà les ennuis Ashworth ? » demanda une voix calme et rauque à côté de lui.

Harry sursauta et vit que Bellatrix était à côté de lui. Il grimaça. « Bonsoir à toi aussi. »

Bellatrix fit un geste de la tête au vieil homme au bout de la table en s'asseyant. « Voici mon oncle, Orion Black, » lui dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête tout en s'installant dans sa chaise, regardant prudemment autour de lui. Tout le monde s'était de nouveau désintéressé de lui après l'ordre silencieux du patriarche Black.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour t'attirer des ennuis au fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Rien », siffla-t-il. « Ils étaient au chemin de traverse l'autre jour. »

Bellatrix réprima un sourire. Harry put le voir brièvement sur son visage. « Je vois. Bien, tu as de la chance, ce sont des idiots. Pas de cerveaux et pourtant ils croient être l'élite de ce monde. »

« Crabbe et Goyle, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en se souvenant des deux gardes du corps sans cervelle de Draco.

Bellatrix haussa soudainement un sourcil. « Comme le sais tu ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle montra les trois hommes qui étaient maintenant dans un groupe de sorciers du même âge. « Ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. »

Harry se maudit silencieusement pour avoir parlé à voix haute – il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais apparemment ses oreilles étaient plutôt bonnes. « Coup de chance » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh non, je ne vais pas gober ça. »

« Très bien, j'ai parlé à un auror quand ils sont arrivés. Il m'a raconté certaines des choses qui se tramaient. » Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge.

Bellatrix lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux et il eut l'impression qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Elle semblait cependant prête à le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Quand d'autres jeunes gens arrivèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table, elle parla de nouveau. « Viens avec moi. » Elle se leva de table et le conduisit dans un coin de la pièce, loin des oreilles des autres.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ayant compris qu'elle voulait lui parler à l'abri des autres.

« Ma mère pense qu'oncle Orion va bientôt mourir et elle espère hériter de quelque chose. Je ne crois pas cependant que nous serons mentionnés dans son testament. Tante Walburga a encore plusieurs années à vivre et elle ne va nous laisser toucher quoi que ce soit. » Elle lui jeta un regard, ses yeux violets rencontrant ses yeux verts à lui. « Puisque tu connais le futur, es-tu d'accord avec cette hypothèse ? »

Harry grogna quand il réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle voulait lui extorquer plus d'informations. Il jeta un coup d'œil au patriarche Black. « Il m'a l'air plutôt en forme. Je ne pense pas qu'il meure bientôt. » _A moins qu'il ne soit assassiné_, pensa-t-il silencieusement.

« Il se peut aussi que quelque chose lui arrive, » commenta Bellatrix d'un ton léger, mais il était sûr qu'elle comprenait entièrement la signification de ses mots.

Harry la regarda d'un air neutre. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la loyauté des sangs-purs ? »

Bellatrix le regarda un moment avant d'hausser les épaules. « Si on oublie mes hypothèses, es-tu d'accord avec moi, que s'il meurt, c'est ce qui se produira ? »

« Si on se base sur la connaissance de ta famille, tu as sans doute raison, » agréa Harry d'un ton prudent. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de l'histoire de la famille Black mais si on prenait en compte le fait qu'Orion Black semblait être un homme très puissant et en bonne santé et qu'il y avait des sorciers bien plus vieux que lui, alors il devait sans doute lui arriver quelque chose dans les années à venir.

« Merde ! » marmonna Bellatrix, agacée. « Quel est intérêt de faire partie d'une des familles pures les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes si on ne peut même pas devenir riche ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, souriant mentalement. Il semblait que Bellatrix n'était finalement pas si différentes des autres jeunes sang-purs. L'argent et le pouvoir étaient toujours ses principales priorités ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait être manipulée. Elle était juste un peu plus intelligente sur le choix des batailles qu'elle voulait livrer. Cela lui laissait au moins un peu de marche de manœuvre s'il pouvait prédire où ses loyautés iraient dans le futur et quand il devrait commencer à se méfier d'elle. « Je n'ai jamais vu un quelconque avantage à être riche, » commenta-t-elle d'un ton absent.

« Comme c'est ironique, » soupira-t-elle se tournant distraitement vers les autres invités dans la pièce. « Tu te moques des noms anciens et nobles, de l'argent ou du pouvoir et pourtant tu deviens l'héritier de toute la fortune Black alors que mes sœurs et moi allons être mariés à la première personne venue – sûrement choisie par notre tante autoritaire. »

Tout ce que put faire Harry, fut de hausser une nouvelle fois des épaules. Elle avait raison – du moins en ce qui concernait Narcissa et elle. Andromeda en avait réchappé, mais elle avait été déshéritée, non pas que c'était une mauvaise chose en soi, sachant comment sa famille avait fini.

Bellatrix l'observa avec attention, cherchant un signe de confirmation. « Quoi ? J'ai raison ? Vais-je être mariée à un riche bâtard juste pour enfanter des enfants inutiles et devenir son trophée ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je me taise sur le futur, » lui dit-il calmement, même s'il dû se retenir de faire un grand sourire. Même si Bellatrix n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, sa sœur Narcissa avait bien donné naissance à un enfant inutile. Et la pensée d'une Bellatrix-trophée était bien différente de la réalité._ On peut toujours espérer_, pensa-t-il. Le monde aurait été un bien meilleur endroit et la guerre avec Voldemort bien plus facile si _elle avait été _ un simple trophée et rien de plus.

« Je ne crois pas, » désapprouva Bellatrix. « Tu n'as pas envie de retourner dans le futur – cela me dit une chose : tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il se passait là-bas et tu prévois de tout changer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux changer mais si cela a quelque chose à voir avec moi, alors j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

« Ce que je veux faire ne te regarde en rien, » répliqua Harry. Il avait essayé l'approche gentille et maintenant il lui parlerait avec brusquerie.

« Tu te fous de moi ! » siffla Bellatrix. « Tu me connais, ou du moins, tu vas me connaître. J'en suis certaine. Ce qui signifie que quoi tu _vas faire_, cela aura un impact direct sur moi. » Elle le regarda. « Fais moi confiance, tu ne veux _pas _que je sois ton ennemie. »

Harry réprima un sourire. Comparée à la Bellatrix de son époque, cette version d'elle n'était pas une menace. Elle était douée et puissante, c'était un fait, mais elle était loin d'être ce qu'elle serait dans une décennie ou deux. Non, la plus grande partie de sa puissance reposait aujourd'hui dans ses connexions sociales. Non pas qu'Harry s'y intéressait beaucoup, il y avait bien d'autres solutions pour rencontrer Voldemort et le tuer avant qu'il ne commence sa folie meurtrière.

« Que tu aimes ça ou non, Black, ce que je changerais pour le futur me concerne moi et moi seul. » _Et le vieux Tom_, ajouta Harry mentalement.

Les yeux violets de Bellatrix étincelèrent de colère. « Tu es horriblement autoritaire, hein ? »

Harry claqua dans ses mains, décidant que la conversation était terminée. Se disputer avec elle n'avait pas d'intérêt et il refuser d'en révéler davantage. Il savait pourquoi elle était en colère. Il n'y avait pas d'altruisme derrière son raisonnement – elle n'essayait pas de forcer Harry à lui révéler ses connaissances du futur pour le rendre meilleur. En fait, elle voulait cette connaissance pour son propre gain personnel et voulait savoir si ce qu'il ferait lui profiterait. Elle se sentait menacée car tout ce qu'il ferait sans qu'elle le sache serait hors de son contrôle.

Une idée folle jaillit dans son esprit, lui donner assez d'informations pour qu'elle croie qu'il était de _son_ côté, que quoi qu'il fasse, ce serait profitable pour Bellatrix Black dans le futur. En un seul mouvement, il pourrait la recruter et enlever à Voldemort l'une de ses fidèles la plus dangereuse. Cependant il jeta rapidement de côté cette idée. Il y avait bien trop d'inconnues sur la Bellatrix de ce temps. Il ne savait si elle honorerait les promesses qu'elle ferait et même s'il savait ce qui la motivait – le pouvoir, la richesse et l'ambition – il n'avait pas la garantie qu'elle ne trouverait pas la proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien plus tentante. Ou qu'elle ferait bande à part.

Non, pour l'instant, il serait bien trop risqué de laisser quelqu'un connaître ses plans, même à la jeune fille de dix sept ans aux multiples contacts. « Oui, » admit-il, « je suis très autoritaire. Je prends des décisions pour toutes les personnes que j'ai connues dans le futur. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'options et tu peux être assurée que quelque soit le futur, tous les changements que je vais faire seront pour le plus grand bien. »

Elle le regarda avec suspicion. « Tu es un guerrier, » conclut-elle. « Tu as été entrainé pour la guerre. J'ai lu l'article dans le journal et écouté ce que ces idiots sans cervelle ont dit à leurs parents après que ceux-ci les aient fait sortir de prison. »

« J'ai utilisé des stupéfix et des charmes de bannissement, » se défendit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas des sorts que je parle. C'est de ça, » elle tapa sa tempe. « Ta tactique. Tes connaissances, ton expérience. Tu n'as même pas cillé quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais démoli un groupe de voyous ce qui me fait comprendre que les combats ne te sont pas étrangers. L'entrainement et l'expertise que tu as utilisés pour terrasser ces imbéciles ne sont pas des choses que l'on apprend à l'école ou même en école d'auror. »

Harry garda le silence. Il y a peu de choses qu'il pouvait dire ou faire qui ne révélerait pas davantage de choses que ses propres déductions.

« Cela signifie que tu étais probablement en guerre avec quelqu'un dans le futur, » dit-elle. « Et cela signifie qu'il y avait un autre camp. En jugeant le fait que tu veuilles changer les choses, je suppose que les choses ne se passaient pas très bien pour toi et maintenant tu veux rectifier le tir, comme diraient les moldus. » Ses yeux se durcirent soudainement. « Donc ne me sors pas cette idiotie comme quoi tu veux tout arranger pour le plus grand bien, car tu ne vas _clairement_ pas arranger les choses pour ceux contre qui tu te battais et qui te bottaient les fesses ! »

Il la regarda, essayant de trouver une solution pour qu'elle n'en découvre pas plus. « Et, » commença-t-il lentement essayant de faire appel au sens de préservation de Bellatrix, « Ça te fais croire que tu n'étais pas de _mon_ côté dans cette guerre hypothétique ? » Il s'interrompit pour laisser la question planer. « Partons du principe que ce que tu dis est correct. Tu crois que j'étais impliqué dans une guerre ? Tu sembles aussi croire que je connais ton futur toi. Tu as raison. »

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête quand elle enregistra cette nouvelle information. Ses yeux se voilèrent quand elle se figea et elle secoua finalement la tête. « Donc si j'étais de ton côté, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry fit un geste de la main avec dédain. « Tout ça c'est théorique. » Au moins, ça l'était pour elle. Il avait presque peur de sa capacité de déduction.

Elle le regarda intensément, puis soupira. « Je suppose. Pour l'instant du moins. Je suppose que je peux continuer à t'aider… à un prix bien sûr. »

Harry n'était pas sûr à quel point Bellatrix préférerait être un lieutenant de Voldemort mais en ce qui le concernait, il y avait de meilleurs destins possibles. « Disons juste que si tu restes dans le coin et fais les bons choix, alors tu auras pleins de choses à gagner. » _Incluant une vraie vie pour toi_, pensa-t-il.

« Combien ? »

« Beaucoup ? »

Elle réfléchit. « Si tu devais changer le futur… à quel point serait-il changé ? »

« De façon drastique », répondit Harry.

« Assez drastique pour devenir le ministre de la magie si des gens découvraient que tu es responsable ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je ne sais qui voudrait de cette misérable position. »

« Tu manques vraiment d'ambition, » conclut Bellatrix sèchement.

« Cela dépend de ta définition d'ambition, je suppose. »

« Je suppose que nous verrons où cela nous mènera. »

« C'est cela, » dit-il.

« Pour l'instant, je vais rester avec toi, tant que cela me sera profitable, » décida-t-elle finalement.

« Que c'est gentil de ta part, » nota Harry, sarcastique. « Je pensais que tu avais déjà décidé de m'aider quand je t'ai donné ces milliers de gallions. »

Bellatrix plissa des yeux. « J'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse. Je dis juste que je rechercherai d'autres opportunités pour toi. Si quelque chose survient, je ferais en sorte que cela te soit profitable tant que c'est aussi le cas pour moi. Mais quand tu commenceras à changer le futur, tu ferais bien de m'inclure dans tes plans. »

« Je verrais au moment venu, » lui dit Harry sans s'engager.

Elle semblait avoir envie de débattre encore sur ce point, mais finalement, elle renonça. Son regard se posa sur un autre groupe d'enfants sangs-purs qui venaient d'entrer. « Je déteste d'avoir à te le dire Ashworth, mais tu vas être tout seul pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée, à moins que tu veuilles continuer à te disputer avec ces jeunes idiots avec lesquels mes parents et tatie veulent que je me lie d'amitié. Je te suggère de rester auprès des vieux sorciers et de paraître intelligent, si tu le peux. Si tu parais compétent et que tu montres que tu peux garder un secret ou deux, tu pourrais bien en choper quelques uns.»

« Quoi ? Choper des vieux sorciers ? » Harry fut surpris d'avoir réussi à le dire tout en gardant un visage sérieux.

« Des secrets, abruti. »

« Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel ! »

Harry décida de ne pas lui faire la grâce de répliquer. « Y-a-t-il certains secrets intéressants ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle en se retournant pour partir. Elle regarda derrière son épaule une dernière fois. « Et Ashworth, n'essaie surtout pas de t'excuser pour avoir terrasser ces enfants au Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait un signe de faiblesse. Reste réservé. »

« Réservé », marmonna Harry en la regardant rejoindre un groupe de jeune hommes et femmes qui discutaient près d'une fenêtre. Il supposa que c'était un bon conseil. Il allait rejoindre un groupe de vieux sorciers, debout près de la porte quand il se retrouva face à un grand sorcier avec une robe noire. Il leva la tête et réalisa qu'il regardait le visage bien plus jeune de Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Tu avais une bonne petite conversation avec Bella, hein ? » grogna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« C'était avec ma future femme que tu parlais. » Le jeune Lestrange craqua ses poings d'un air menaçant. « Et je n'apprécie pas les gens qui essaient de prendre ce qui est mien. »

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une réplique qui ne sonnerait pas comme une piètre excuse ou une invitation à se battre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Walburga et Druella Black entrèrent dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde se retourna pour regarder les deux femmes.

« Le diner va maintenant commencer, » annonça Walburga sur un ton formel. Tout le monde prit place, même Rodolphus, après avoir jeté un dernier regard venimeux vers Harry.

La nourriture apparut sur la table au moment où tout le monde fus assis et Harry se vit rejoindre par un homme qu'il pensait être Cygnus Black, le père de Bellatrix et quelqu'un qui ressemblait vaguement à un membre de la famille Flint, même s'il n'en était pas sûr. Le potentiel Flint marmonna un vague bonjour alors que Black commença à manger sans parler. Harry l'imita, heureux d'avoir un repas décent, même si la vaisselle en argent l'intriguait sur les standards de propreté dans les cuisines Black. Il essaya désespérément de ne pas penser à Kréature et aux têtes d'elfes de maison placardées sur le mur quand il était venu pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Harry fut silencieux pendant la plus grande partie du dîner jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ressemblant de manière frappante à Lucius Malfoy lui adresse la parole. Le jeune voyageur pouvait affirmer que le silence autour de lui n'avait rien à voir avec un manque d'intérêt des personnes présentes car dès qu'on lui parla, il eut toute l'attention des invités.

« Donc, » commença lentement Malfoy. « Vous devez être ce jeune homme dont nous avons tant entendu parler. Harry Ashworth, c'est ça ? »

« Ça doit être moi, » répondit Harry, gardant un visage neutre et gardant le contact visuel. « Vous devez être un Malfoy ? »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil curieux. « En effet. »

« Votre adresse avec une baguette est assez impressionnante si on croit les journaux, » commenta Black à la gauche d'Harry.

Harry le regarda. _Ne jamais montrer de faiblesse_, pensa-t-il. « Contre quelques voyous sans expériences et trop occupés à se battre les uns contre les autres ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils diraient que c'est impressionnant. »

A sa surprise, l'homme rit mais Harry vit que ces trois assaillants du début de la soirée avaient tressailli avec quelques autres. « Une bonne réponse. C'est en effet une bonne réponse. Cygnus Black, » se présenta-t-il. « Je crois que vous connaissez ma fille, Bellatrix. »

« Nous nous sommes croisés à quelques reprises. »

« Oui, elle l'a mentionné. »

« J'espère que c'est une bonne chose. »

Un cri fort retentit à l'autre bout de la table ce qui força de nombreuses têtes à se retourner. Un jeune homme s'était levé de son fauteuil, sa baguette sortie et pointée sur Harry. Harry se tendit, prêt à se dégager de son siège et de sortir sa propre baguette quand la baguette s'envola de la main du jeune homme et se posa sur la main tendue d'Orion Black.

« Du calme ! » Le mot était presque un murmure mais il résonna dans la pièce avec assez de force et d'autorité pour que le jeune homme se rasseye immédiatement.

Cygnus Black se retourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Il semblerait que certains de nos enfants ne soient pas d'accord avec vos propos sur eux, » dit-il avec un sombre amusement.

Harry haussa des épaules. « Comment voulez-vous que je les appelle ? Ils savent à peine tenir une baguette et jeter un maléfice et étaient trop occupés à s'insulter les uns les autres qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué la destruction qu'ils causaient _ou_ que j'étais derrière eux. »

« Je suppose que vous n'approuvez pas leur comportement au chemin de Traverse, donc ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry regarda l'homme dans les yeux. « Quel que soit leur conflit, ce que je n'approuve pas, c'est la _manière_ dont ils l'ont réglé. Ils étaient indignes de leurs statuts. »

Il dut avoir dit quelque chose de correct car Malfoy approuva. « En effet. En fait, c'est ce que la plupart de nous pensons. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table, regardant les jeunes sangs-purs qui étaient sur le point de se lever. « Mais mettons ces spéculations de côté, je serais très intéressé de savoir ce qu'un jeune homme tel que vous fait pour vivre, surtout puisque vous êtes étranger, non ? »

Harry en savait assez pour savoir que s'il disait ne rien faire, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il préparait quelque chose de malsain. Il choisit une réponse neutre. « J'ai entendu qu'il y avaient des opportunités pour les … personnes ambitieuses ici. Et oui, je viens d'Australie même si j'ai déménagé récemment des Etats Unis. »

Malfoy sembla intéressé. « Il y a des opportunités – surtout si l'on s'associe avec les bonnes personnes et cela dépend aussi de votre point de vue sur… certains problèmes dans le monde. »

« De quels problèmes parlez-vous ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Ceux politiques. Concernant le futur de notre monde, » répondit Orion Black sur un ton grave, s'adressant à Harry pour la première fois.

Harry se tourna vers le patriarche Black. « Je voix. Je suppose, donc que certains de ces problèmes sont en lien avec les tensions entre les vieilles familles et ceux qui supportent les nés de moldus ? »

Toute la pièce fut silencieuse et regarda Harry. Il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en en révélant trop, quand Orion Black hocha lentement la tête. « Notre mode de vie a duré pendant des siècles. Les dernières décennies ont apporté de grands changements. Il y en a certains qui croient que l'adaptation est la seule solution pour survivre. D'autres, » le patriarche regarda autour de la table, « croient que nous pouvons continuer comme nous sommes – que l'adaptation causera un jour notre chute. »

« Et qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Harry avec prudence.

« Ce qui m'intéresse davantage, jeune Ashworth, » dit le vieux Black, le regardant droit dans les yeux et droit dans l'âme, « c'est ce que _vous_, vous pensez. »

Harry joua distraitement avec son gobelet pendant un moment, le tenant entre ses doigts et regardant le vin tourner dans la coupe. Il savait que tout le monde le fixait et sentait que s'il disait un mot de travers, il aurait beaucoup de problèmes. S'il y avait bien un moment durant lequel il devait faire attention à ses mots, c'était celui-ci. _Il est temps de paraître intelligent_, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait en révéler trop – ou trop peu - mais ce serait aussi une mauvaise idée de sembler trop désireux d'approuver leurs idéaux pour se rapprocher de Voldemort.

« Je crois, » commença Harry très lentement et avec beaucoup, beaucoup de prudence, « que le monde sorcier, tel qu'il est aujourd'hui est incapable de survivre. Je crois qu'il a désespérément besoin de réformes, d'un leader fort et charismatique qui n'aura pas peur de prendre des décisions compliquées et que ceux au pouvoir ont besoin, plus que toute autre chose, d'intégrité, de capacité et volonté de se battre pour ce en quoi ils croient. C'est ce qu'il manque aujourd'hui au monde sorcier. » Il avait baissé la tête et venait de la redresser fièrement, retournant le regard du patriarche Black. Il avait dit la vérité – d'un certain point de vue. Le meilleur des mensonges étaient de l'enrouler dans la vérité après tout. Le monde magique de son époque avait failli car dirigé par un lâche sans bon sens comme Fudge, qui était tellement imbus de son statut qu'il refusait de reconnaître tout ce qui pouvait bousculer son petit monde fantaisiste. Il pensait que cela devait être un peu la même chose ici.

« Une réponse sage. » concéda finalement Orion Black après un moment de silence. « Nos jeunes semblent désireux de blâmer les nés de moldus pour leurs problèmes mais il y en a peu qui comprennent qu'il faut d'abord régler nos propres problèmes avant de s'intéresser aux autres. »

Cygnus Black sourit et leva son verre vers Harry. « C'est bon de voir que tous les jeunes ne sont pas des têtes brûlées prêts à utiliser leur baguette pour résoudre un problème. Même si vous semblez être apte à utiliser la votre. »

« Et je suis sûr que vous aurez bien d'autres opportunités qui s'ouvriront à un jeune homme avec autant de talent que vous, Mr Ashworth, » ajouta Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête, rompant finalement le contact visuel avec le patriarche Black. « Alors peut-être qu'un jour je serais assez fortuné pour être invité au bon endroit au bon moment pour avoir de telles opportunités. »

« Je suis certain que ce sera le cas, » agréa Malfoy.

« Vous avez rencontré Bellatrix, et ma femme bien sûr, » dit Cygnus Black en s'invitant à la conversation après une brève pause. « Avez-vous rencontré mes autres filles ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu ce plaisir, » répliqua Harry. Le père de Bellatrix sourit.

« J'en ai deux autres. Narcissa, ma cadette et Andromeda, » expliqua-t-elle.

Malfoy eut un rictus avec un air conspirateur. « Et j'ai eu la chance de me trouver au bon endroit, comme vous le disiez Mr Ashworth, car mon fils Lucius est fiancé à l'une des magnifiques filles de Cygnus. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Harry, feignant la surprise. Narcissa Black avait, bien sûr, épousé Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas réalisé que les fiançailles avaient eu lieu si tôt dans la vie de Narcissa.

« Je crois que vous vous entendriez très bien, » continua Malfoy. « Lucius vous ressemble beaucoup – intelligent, ambitieux, oh oui, très ambitieux. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer un jour, » Harry essaya de ne pas rire à cette idée. Etre ami avec le père de Draco ? Cet homme avait été une ordure à son époque, quelqu'un qui utilisait son argent et son influence politique pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En fait, si Fudge avait eu de l'argent, Harry n'aurait pas été si surpris si Fudge aurait tourné de la même façon que Lucius Malfoy.

« Je suis sûr que cela pourrait s'arranger. Lucius pourrait même apprendre de vous, vu votre expérience dans des pays étrangers. »

« Un mariage arrangé ? » Harry se souvenait vaguement que les mariages des sœurs Black avaient été arrangés mais il ne se souvenait pas des détails.

« Oui, » répliqua Cygnus avec consternation. « Je crois que ma sœur a également quelqu'un en vue pour une autre de mes filles. » Harry suivit son regard à l'autre bout de la table et ne fut pas surpris de voir Rodolphus Lestrange, assis à côté de Bellatrix et lui parlant.

« Je ne sais pas si Bellatrix le voudra, mais au moins elle semble être en des termes cordiaux avec lui, » ajouta son père, « ce qui est une amélioration quand on pense à la première fois où ils se sont vus. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris. « Ah bon ? » Il était en fait surpris de réaliser, maintenant qu'il y pensait, que Lestrange – que ce soit l'un ou l'autre – n'était pas vraiment le type de Bellatrix. Elle semblait plutôt intelligente, égocentrique et égoïste. Lestrange, de ce qu'il savait de lui dans le futur, était un peu pareil et Harry était prêt à parier qu'il avait demandé à sa future femme de vénérer le sol sur lequel il marchait. En ce moment même, cependant, il semblait être prêt à faire des compromis, juste pour avoir l'attention de Bellatrix. Harry réalisa, avec un rictus, que la fille avait l'air ennuyée et ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention alors qu'il essayait sans doute de l'impressionner avec une histoire ou autre.

Son père remarqua la direction du regard d'Harry et le dévisagea d'un air curieux. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissez ma fille depuis peu, » commenta-t-il finalement.

« Excusez-moi ? » sursauta Harry.

« La façon dont vous regardez ma fille. On dirait que vous la connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques jours. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Harry avec nonchalance. « Je pensais juste qu'on dirait qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup. »

Cygnus répondit d'un ton neutre. « Pour être parfaitement franc, je pense comme vous. « Il haussa des sourcils. « Ce jeune homme est bourrin, sans culture et il lui manque la finesse qui caractérise les Black. »

_Oh, il manque définitivement de finesse_, pensa Harry avec un gloussement à peine réprimé. Lestrange était aussi subtil qu'un char d'assaut sur le champ de bataille, il était du type à tirer d'abord, tirer encore et encore puis à oublier de poser les questions. « De ce qu'en j'en ai vu, je suis forcé d'être d'accord avec vous. »

« Ah oui, votre petite rencontre avec lui avant que ma sœur n'arrive. »

« Il m'a paru être tout le contraire d'un Serpentard. On pourrait presque comparer son comportement avec celui d'un Gryffondor », commenta Harry délibérément. Il prenait là un pari, essayant de deviner les opinions du vieil homme sur les maisons.

« Je ne crois pas que même un Gryffondor agirait comme il le fait, même si tendance à agir sans réfléchir correspond à la description. » Le père de Bellatrix plissa des yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas votre véritable opinion sur les maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardonnez-moi ? »

« Bellatrix m'a raconté votre petit speech il y a quelques jours. Quand vous l'avez empêchée de se battre avec le garçon Potter. »

« Je vois, » Harry se figea, réalisant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Même s'il détestait admettre que Rogue avait raison, il avait _vraiment_ tendance à agir d'abord puis à réfléchir. « Vous avez raison, alors. »

« Vous semblez avoir un point de vue intéressant, Mr Ashworth, sans oublier le fait que vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur le monde magique en Angleterre malgré le fait que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. On ne peut que le remarquer. »

« J'aime savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. » Harry haussa des épaules. « Dans de telles périodes, je crois qu'il est important de savoir ce qu'il se passe, surtout là où je prévois d'aller. »

« C'est louable. » Cygnus examiner Harry d'un œil critique. « Je dois dire que je suis impressionné Mr Ashworth. Je n'avais pas grande opinion sur vous quand Bellatrix est d'abord venue me voir avec cette idée de vous inviter ce soir. Après l'incident du chemin de Traverse, certains d'entre nous avons commencé à suspecter que vous étiez en fait une sorte de mercenaire engagé par nos opposants politiques. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Certains croient toujours que vous êtes un mercenaire, j'en suis sûr. »

« Et qu'en est-il de vous ? »

« Je crois que je vous approuverai bien plus que le garçon Lestrange. » Cygnus regarda soudainement là où se trouvait sa sœur. « Assurez-vous que Walburga ne sache jamais que j'ai dit un telle chose. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées. » répliqua Harry, luttant pour se remettre de ce choc. La dernière qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver engagé à Bellatrix Black ! Il _haïssait_ cette femme, par tous les saints ! A son grand soulagement, son père changea de sujet et Harry passa le reste de la soirée à discuter, à sa grande surprise, de sujets plaisants avec lui et le vieux Malfoy.

Quand Malfoy et Black commencèrent à parler avec d'autres personnes quand le repas se conclut, Harry saisit l'opportunité de faire connaissance avec les autres. Il voulait avoir au moins fait connaissance avec toutes les personnes présentes ce soir avant de partir, mais surtout avec les plus intelligentes. Il réussit à le faire en rejoignant, une à une, les différentes cliques dispersées dans la pièce et en participant à chaque fois à leur discussion assez longtemps pour pouvoir sortir quelques commentaires intelligents et d'autres fois pour en dire un peu plus sur lui et sur la fausse histoire qu'il avait inventée.

Quand le temps arriva de partir, épuisé par l'énergie qu'il avait dû dépenser pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée après avoir fait un signe de gratitude à Walburga Black de la tête. Il était content qu'elle soit occupée – il avait le sentiment que ce serait presque impossible de parler avec elle sans se rappeler de son portrait détestable dans le futur.

Il trouva la cheminée dans la salle de séjour, mais il ne put pas trouver la poudre qui allait avec. Il découvrit une urne ornée qui pouvait correspondre mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y mettre la main – il avait une grande expérience avec les artefacts de magie noire et de plus, deux générations de farceurs lui avaient appris que c'était généralement une mauvaise idée. Surtout dans la maison de Sirius.

« Oui c'est de la poudre de cheminée, et oui, tu peux mettre sans crainte ta main dans le pot. » La voix de Bellatrix vint de derrière lui.

Harry se tourna. Elle s'était séparée de Lestrange – un fait en soit, songea Harry, vu qu'il avait été collé à elle pendant toute la soirée. « Tu as lâché ton petit ami ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

« C'est un abruti fini, » l'informa-t-elle. « En fait, non. Il n'a même pas assez de cervelle pour être qualifié d'abruti. »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

Bellatrix haussa des épaules. « Une limace, ou un truc du genre. »

Harry réprima un rire, surtout vu ce qu'il savait sur Bellatrix et son futur mari. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ce mariage avait pu autant la changer ? Et combien elle avait changé, elle aussi, pour l'avoir accepté, comme elle avait dû le faire d'ici quelques années. « Tu veux un conseil grâce à ma connaissance secrète du futur ? »

« Toujours, » répliqua Harry, ses yeux trahissant l'espoir qu'Harry lui révèle quelque chose d'utile.

« Souviens-toi que Lestrange – que tous les Lestrange en fait – ont la cervelle d'une limace et si tu y arrives, alors tu iras plus loin dans la vie que tu ne l'as fait à mon époque. »

« Beurk ! » Bellatrix grimaça. « Ca veut dire que je l'ai vraiment _épousé_ dans le futur ? »

Harry se figea, réalisant ce qu'il avait sorti. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit, » dit-il en se tournant et en prenant une bonne pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta dans l'âtre et regarda les flammes apparaître.

« Non attends ! » Bellatrix avança de plusieurs pas. « Dis moi ! S'il te plait ! »

Harry l'ignora et s'avança dans la cheminée avant qu'elle ne puisse le suivre, se maudissant pour avoir lâché quelque chose d'aussi gros.


End file.
